Tu trouveras ta place
by EmmyInfinity7
Summary: "Steve sentit une présence à côté de lui avant même d'ouvrir les yeux." Un matin, Tony Stark se voit confier une mission un peu particulière : annoncer à Steve Rogers qu'il vit désormais au vingt-et-unième siècle. [Stony - Séries d'OS en lien les uns avec les autres et qui forment une histoire]
1. En vie

Salut à tous!

Voici ma seconde publication _Avengers_ , encore une Stony. Ce sera une série d'OS en lien les uns avec les autres et qui formeront une histoire suivie. Elle commence avec le réveil de Steve, qu'on vient de retrouver dans la glace.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Avengers_ appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

Voici directement le prologue. Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **En vie**

\- Il est _quoi_ ?

\- Il est en vie, Monsieur Stark, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître.

\- C'est physiologiquement impossible.

\- Vous vous entretiendrez avec nos éminents biologistes plus tard si vous le souhaitez, mais pour le moment il y a plus urgent. J'ai une mission à vous confier.

\- En quoi consiste-elle ?

\- Il va se réveiller, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse lui annoncer la nouvelle en douceur.

\- La nouvelle ? Qu'il aurait du mourir dans les années quarante mais que ça n'a pas fonctionné ?

\- C'est exactement le contraire de ce que j'appelle _en douceur_.

\- Dans ce cas, allez chercher Romanoff.

\- Elle est en mission à l'autre bout de la planète. De plus, vous présentez un avantage non-négligeable.

\- Qui est ?

\- Vous êtes le fils d'Howard Stark, qui fut l'un de ses amis.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'être le fils de mon père est un avantage.

\- Stark, j'ai besoin d'une réponse. Maintenant.

\- Très bien. Si c'est que vous souhaitez, j'irai faire la conversation à Captain Igloo.

\- Tâchez d'être patient et d'oublier votre sarcasme légendaire pour une heure.

\- Je sens que ça va être drôle...

\- Une dernière chose.

Fury se retourna juste avant de franchir la porte.

\- Prenez votre armure. Vous pourriez en avoir besoin.


	2. Qui êtes-vous ?

**Qui êtes-vous ?**

Steve sentit une présence à côté de lui avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il cru d'abord que c'était Peggy. Cette pensée le rassura. Alors, il n'était pas mort, en fin de compte.

Un homme toussota et le soldat tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, les yeux bien ouverts cette fois. Il découvrit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- Bonjour, commença-t-il.

Steve reconnu l'accent américain. Une chance, se dit-il, au moins, il n'avait pas été fait prisonnier par les nazis.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

\- New-York, répondit l'homme. Manhattan. Vous êtes en sécurité.

\- Je devrais en douter ?

\- Vous êtes un soldat, vous savez mieux que moi que l'ennemi peut se cacher partout, répondit l'homme avec un léger sourire.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'en êtes pas un ?

\- Si c'était le cas, vous seriez menotté. La force surnaturelle qui vous caractérise n'est un secret pour personne, Captain Rogers.

Ainsi donc, l'homme que Steve avait en face de lui connaissait son identité. Bien, plus besoin de se présenter, alors.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Je m'appelle Tony, je suis ingénieur.

\- Ingénieur ? Dans un hôpital, on devrait plutôt trouver des médecins, non ?

Le brun sourit. Steve était toujours sagement assis dans le lit. Mission accomplie jusqu'à présent. Serait-ce toujours le cas d'ici dix minutes ?

\- Vous êtes en parfaite santé, et je ne suis pas là pour vous concevoir un nouveau bouclier, Captain.

Le ton de Tony devenait chaque seconde moins rieur et plus sérieux.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Rogers.

\- On m'a confié une mission. Sur le papier, elle paraissait relativement simple, mais je commence de plus en plus à me dire que j'aurais du demander une augmentation avant de venir ici.

Tony essayait d'être sympathique, mais une certaine angoisse transparaissait dans le ton de sa voix et le trahissait. Qui sait si Steve, dans un élan de rage, n'essaierait pas de le tuer après tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ce job ?

\- Et quelle est cette mission ? demanda le soldat.

Tony se releva de sa chaise et fit un pas vers la porte avant de se retourner et de fixer Rogers dans les yeux. Il ne pourrait pas retarder l'échéance indéfiniment.

\- Captain, il y a une chose que vous devez savoir. La guerre est terminée.

L'information lui fît l'effet d'une bombe et Steve en écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Il tenta de garder la tête froide, même s'il n'avait jamais été autant dans le flou qu'à cet instant.

\- Et nous l'avons gagnée, reprit Tony. Hitler est mort, les nazis ont payé pour leurs crimes et les soldats américains ont pu rentrer chez eux. Et vous, mon cher, dit-il en pointant son doigt en direction du soldat, vous êtes devenu une légende. Celle du grand Captain America, la bannière étoilée. Personne n'a oublié ce que vous avez fait pour votre patrie.

\- Vous êtes un envoyé d'Hydra ? Venu me tuer pour venger votre défaite ?

C'était la seule explication que Steve avait trouvée. A cet instant, il aurait juste aimé que ce _Tony_ en vienne au fait, quel qu'il soit, pour qu'il puisse ensuite sortir de là et aller retrouver Peggy.

\- Non, soldat, je ne vous veux pas de mal. Au contraire, ma mission est plutôt de vous ménager.

\- Me ménager de quoi ? s'impatienta Rogers.

\- N'y a-t-il pas une chose qui vous ait dérangée, Captain ? Depuis le début de notre conversation. Rien que vous ayez trouvé étrange ?

Décidément, cet homme énigmatique commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Y avait-il une seule chose de vraie dans ce qu'il disait ? A part son accent, rien ne prouvait qu'ils étaient réellement aux Etats-Unis. Tout ça pouvait être un coup monté, ou bien une tentative de manipulation.

Quand, tout-à-coup, Steve tilta. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui l'avait dérangé dans leur conversation, mais il ne l'avait pas relevé.

\- Votre nom, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom en entier, vous avez simplement dit vous appeler Tony.

L'ingénieur sourit, satisfait. Steve se leva alors et plaqua l'homme contre le mur d'une seule main, visiblement de plus en plus agacé par toutes ces devinettes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Rogers, calmez-vous.

Le soldat resserra sa prise sur la gorge de l'ingénieur et fronça les sourcils.

\- Répondez à ma question.

\- Ecoutez, des agents se trouvent derrière cette porte et écoutent chacune de nos paroles. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, ils vous assommeront et vous finirez attaché. Croyez-moi, ça vaut mieux pour vous que vous me laissiez tout vous expliquer.

Le soldat lâcha Tony, presque à contrecœur.

\- Pas des ennemis, disiez-vous ? dit-il en se rasseyant sur le lit.

\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

\- Mais nous sommes surveillés. Et j'imagine que vos hommes ne sont pas venus avec des bouquets de fleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous ne connaissons pas la portée que peuvent avoir vos actes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta le soldat, à la limite de perdre patience.

Tony se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être attendu trop longtemps. Il soupira et se rassit sur sa chaise.

\- Levez-vous, dit-il.

Steve ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- Levez-vous, répéta Tony, et allez jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

\- Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis, Steven.

A ces mots, quoique réticent, Steve se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre. Il tira sur le rideau et découvrit alors ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Des bâtiments qui perçaient le bleu du ciel par centaines, des voitures jaunes qui semblaient tout droit sorties du futur, des affiches géantes qui s'animaient comme au cinéma, mais en beaucoup plus grand. Et en couleur. Le paysage était bien celui de Manhattan, mais c'était une toute autre version de la ville. Du genre de celles qu'on décrit dans les livres de fiction. Pendant une seconde, Steve se demanda s'il rêvait. Ou s'il délirait. Il se retourna vers Tony, toujours dans la même position, un regard triste sur le visage.

\- Voyez-vous, Captain, avant d'avoir sauvé New-York en vous sacrifiant héroïquement, vous avez connu quelqu'un, un ingénieur, lui aussi. Il s'appelait Howard. Howard Stark. Vous vous en rappelez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le soldat hocha péniblement la tête, ne voyant toujours pas où cet homme voulait en venir.

\- Et bien, après votre mort présumée, Howard a continué sa vie. Il a épousé une femme magnifique, du nom de Maria. Ensemble, ils ont eu un fils. Un garçon intelligent, qui a fait des études et est à son tour devenu ingénieur.

Sur ces mots, Tony se leva et s'approcha du soldat, qui semblait perdu dans des pensées trop lointaines que pour que l'on puisse l'en sortir maintenant.

\- Steve, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Vous... vous êtes son fils..., dit le soldat.

Heureux que Steve ne soit pas encore parti en courant, l'ingénieur finit de se présenter.

\- Mon nom est Anthony Stark, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Tony.

Steve resta un instant à le fixer, sans vraiment être certain de savoir s'il pouvait ou non faire confiance à cet homme.

\- En quelle année... ?

\- Captain Rogers, j'en viens cette fois à ce que je devais vous dire dès le début, le coupa Tony. Vous avez dormi. Pendant près de septante ans.

Le soldat releva les yeux vers le brun, essayant de comprendre le sens des mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Je devais voir quelqu'un, mais je ne suis pas certain que...

\- Peggy Carter ?

Le nom de Peggy donna un coup de fouet à Steve, ce qui n'échappa pas à au regard de Tony.

\- Elle est en vie, dit-il. Mais elle n'a plus vraiment l'apparence de la jeune femme que vous avez connue.

Peggy. Qui devait avoir presque cent ans, maintenant. Peggy qui, hier encore, lui promettait qu'elle lui apprendrait à danser. Quand il fermait les yeux, Steve pouvait entendre le son de sa voix.

Le soldat se sentit soudain affreusement oppressé. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide.

\- Où allez-vous ? s'exclama Tony.

\- J'ai besoin d'air. Vous avez terminé votre mission, je crois. Merci, mais je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se retrouva devant trois soldats munis d'armes ultramodernes qu'il ne reconnut pas. Quand ils se jetèrent sur lui, il les mit tous à terre, les uns après les autres, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il chercha désespérément des escaliers afin de pouvoir redescendre à l'étage du sol et finit par ouvrir une porte qui menait à une échelle de secours. Il l'emprunta et se retrouva dans une ruelle qui sentait l'urine. Il ne se formalisa pas d'être pieds nus et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une rue plus importante. Des voitures qui hurlaient un bruit affreusement aigu le prirent en chasse dès qu'il déboucha sur la route et il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put dans des rues qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Partout, des écrans agressaient ses yeux. Il bouscula des femmes presque nues sur un trottoir et tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi une foule de personne qui parlaient chacune à un boîtier en plastique.

Il finit par déboucher sur Times Square et les voitures l'encerclèrent. Des hommes en costume en sortirent et pointèrent leurs armes sur lui, si bien qu'il fut obligé de s'arrêter.

Tout-à-coup, une machine volante se posa à côté des hommes et la tête de Tony apparut. Steve en resta bouche-bé et ne parvint pas à prononcer un seul mot, se contentant d'observer cette _chose_ qu'il ne savait même pas comment décrire. On aurait dit un homme, mais en métal, et plus grand aussi.

La tête de Tony qui sortait de ce machin se mit à parler.

\- Steve, je ne doute pas que vous soyez doté de fabuleuses capacités d'adaptation, mais vous avez tort, vous avez encore besoin de moi. Je comprends que vous soyez déboussolé et complètement sous le choc, mais ne foncez pas tête baissée dans cette jungle inconnue et dangereuse qu'est devenue New-York. Je peux vous aider, je peux vous expliquer comment fonctionne chaque chose étrange de ce monde, mais vous devez me faire confiance.

Steve tenta de se calmer, mais il était submergé par trop d'émotions qu'il ne savait plus comment gérer. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Tony. Il ne savait pas encore s'il faisait réellement confiance à cet homme, mais une chose était sûre, Howard était quelqu'un de bien. Et l'Amérique qu'il avait connue et défendue corps et âme semblait être devenue bien différente. S'il voulait un jour reprendre son costume, il devait savoir au service de qui il se battrait désormais.

* * *

Voilà le premier OS. Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis, c'est toujours plus motivant de voir qu'on écrit pas que pour soi :)


	3. Milkshake et amitié

**Milkshake et amitié**

\- Bonsoir, Messieurs. Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

\- Un milkshake au chocolat et un café serré.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Le serveur tourna les talons et disparut derrière une porte.

\- Tony, c'est quoi un _milkshake_ ?

Le brun sourit légèrement devant l'air étonné de Steve.

\- Une pure merveille.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup, répondit le blond.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est délicieux. Fais-moi un peu confiance.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance, tu m'as emmené voir des filles payées pour se déshabiller en dansant.

\- C'était sympa comme soirée.

\- Pas vraiment. Tu étais censé me montrer les bons plans de Manhattan.

\- Et bien, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Steve, tu es trop coincé.

\- Non, c'est toi qui es trop déjanté.

Le serveur apparut à nouveau et déposa les commandes sur la table.

\- Merci, lui dit Steve.

Tony ne se fit pas prier et avala une gorgée bien méritée de café.

\- Je le reconnais, dit-il, je ne suis peut-être pas toujours l'homme le plus sérieux de cette ville, mais au moins, avec moi, on s'amuse, pas comme avec cet emmerdeur de Fury. Allez, goûte-moi-ça et retiens ton orgasme.

Les joues de Steve s'empourprèrent légèrement mais il ne releva pas. Il se dit qu'avec le temps, il finirait bien par s'habituer aux mœurs légères du vingt-et-unième siècle. Et à celles encore plus légères de Tony.

Il goûta la mixture étrange et une pensée traversa son esprit. Que ce serait-il passé si les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées ainsi ? Peut-être que lui et Peggy aurait goûté leur premier milkshake ensemble. Peut-être qu'ils se seraient mariés, qu'ils auraient eu des enfants. Et qu'il n'aurait pas eu à s'adapter après un bond aussi gigantesque dans le temps. Ça faisait presque un mois qu'il s'était réveillé. En un mois, il avait eu le temps de voir et de faire pas mal de choses. Le SHIELD avait donné son accord à Tony pour qu'il l'aide à se refaire une vie, à condition qu'il ne disparaisse pas à l'autre bout du monde avec lui. Tony avait traité Nick Fury de parano avant de signer le papier et d'emmener Steve au musée. L'ingénieur lui avait expliqué comment fonctionnait le monde actuel et qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis les années quarante (c'est-à-dire beaucoup de choses). Steve vivait dans un petit appartement mis à sa disposition par le SHIELD, mais il n'y passait que peu de temps. Quand il n'était pas en cours de nouvelles technologies avec Tony, il passait ses nerfs en courant autour du lac de Central Park ou en frappant sur ce que Tony appelait un _punching bag_. Steve y voyait juste un sac rempli de sable. Et il avait rapidement trouvé ça angoissant à quel point le monde actuel pouvait générer du stress.

\- Alors ? demanda Tony, tirant Steve de ses pensées.

\- C'est pas mauvais. C'est même plutôt bon.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant, tu sais. Je _sais_ à quel point ce truc est jouissif.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas pris un aussi, alors ?

Tony se trouva ennuyé par la question de Steve. En fait, il était accro au café. Ça lui permettait de tenir avec si peu d'heures de sommeil et tellement de boulot sur lequel il devait rester concentré. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses à qui que ce soit.

\- J'avais juste envie d'un café, dit-il avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

Steve n'insista pas et Tony en fut soulagé. Il changea rapidement de sujet de conversation.

\- Tu veux retourner voir Peggy ?

\- C'est gentil de penser à moi, Tony, mais je préfère y aller seul. La dernière fois, tu as patienté une heure dans le couloir.

Le brun hocha les épaules.

\- Je peux m'occuper. Les distributeurs automatiques sont fascinants à observer.

\- Tu veux dire ces machines dans lesquelles tu mets de l'argent et qui te donne miraculeusement ce que tu souhaite ?

\- Bien, Captain, tu commences à te faire à ce monde.

Steve sourit. Un petit sourire triste. Bien sûr qu'il s'y ferait. Mais rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

\- Dis, je me demandais, reprit Tony, tu aimes bien ton appart' ?

\- Pourquoi ne me conviendrait-il pas ?

L'ingénieur finit sa tasse avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il, je me disais que tu devais te sentir un peu seul, non ?

\- Le calme me convient.

\- Si tu veux, j'ai de la place à la Tour.

\- C'est gentil, Tony, mais je ne crois pas que ton... extravagante vie me conviendrait.

L'ingénieur émit un petit rire. Steve avait hésité sur le mot _extravagante_ , comme s'il avait cherché le mot le plus approprié tout en étant certain de ne pas vexer Tony.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'amuser avec la presse comme je le fais, répondit le brun. Tu peux rester discret, si c'est ce que tu veux. Si tu venais habiter avec moi, tu aurais ton étage personnel, auquel personne ne pourrait accéder à part toi. Réfléchis-y.

\- Je ne pense pas que...

\- Steve, l'interrompit Tony. Réfléchis-y.

Et avant que son ami n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, l'ingénieur se leva, déposa deux billets sur la table et remit rapidement son manteau.

\- J'ai une réunion, dit-il en regardant son Starkphone. Elle a commencé il y a dix minutes. Je pourrais rester ici plus longtemps avec toi, mais c'est une réunion importante, et Pepper risque de m'en vouloir si je n'y vais pas très vite.

\- Et j'imagine qu'elle pense que tu es encore en train de t'amuser quelque part, dit Steve sur un ton presque de reproche.

\- Pepper... est une femme formidable, mais elle a tendance à vouloir tout contrôler. Ce qui peut s'avérer stressant. Et je crois qu'une source de stress en plus serait néfaste pour toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je préfère ne pas lui parler du fait que je _traîne_ avec Captain America.

\- Elle ne sait pas toutes les choses formidables que tu fais, Tony.

En disant cela, Steve adressa un regard lourd de sens au brun. Un regard qui traduisait toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour l'homme. Dans ce monde où il ne se sentait plus à sa place, Tony était le seul sur qui il pouvait réellement compter. Le seul qui se déplaçait à trois heures du matin et l'emmenait prendre l'air lorsque Steve l'appelait parce qu'il avait fait un terrible cauchemar et qu'il n'était plus capable de dormir.

\- Je ne fais pas que des choses formidables, Steve.

Sur ces mots, il salua le blond et quitta le café rapidement, sentant son cœur battre beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait normalement du.


	4. Mode d'emploi

Voici un nouvel OS ! Je tenais à préciser que je l'ai écrit suite à une idée que m'a proposée Alycia Panther en review.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Mode d'emploi**

Tony roulait à deux-cent-trente kilomètres à l'heure sur l'autoroute lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

\- Jarvis, passe en haut-parleur.

Un bip retentit et la voix de Steve résonna dans l'intérieur luxueux de la Jaguar.

\- Allô ? Tony, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, je t'entends, Steve. Dis-moi, comment tu as fait pour allumer le téléphone, composer mon numéro et m'appeler sans faire une seule erreur ?

\- J'ai eu un bon prof. Ecoute, j'ai un tout petit problème et j'aurais besoin de toi.

\- C'est grave ? demanda l'ingénieur. Il faut que je vienne ?

\- Non, non, le rassura son ami. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. C'est juste que...

\- Allez, Steve, crache le morceau, tu me fous la trouille là.

\- C'est juste que je suis tout seul à la laverie et que... que je ne sais pas comment faire pour laver mes vêtements, voilà.

Il y eut un blanc de trois secondes avant que Tony n'éclate de rire à un point tel qu'il crut pendant une seconde qu'il allait perdre le contrôle du véhicule.

\- Tony, c'est pas drôle..., râla Steve à l'autre bout du fil.

Mais le brun était bien incapable de se calmer. Steve perdu dans une laverie. Voilà un spectacle qu'il aurait bien aimé contempler de ses propres yeux.

Un second bip résonna, signalant que le blond avait raccroché. Tony leva les yeux au ciel puis prit le temps de se calmer avant d'ordonner à Jarvis de le rappeler.

\- Vexé, Monsieur _je ne sais pas comment laver mon linge_ ? se moqua gentiment le brun lorsque Steve décrocha.

\- Tu rirais moins si je t'envoyais vivre dans les années trente sans toute ta technologie, répliqua le soldat.

\- Quel cauchemar, ne me parle pas de ça. Bon. Je vais t'aider, mets ton portable en haut-parleur.

\- Euh...

\- Regarde l'écran, il doit y avoir une touche _HP_. Clique dessus.

Il y eut cinq secondes de silence, signifiant que Steve cherchait la touche.

\- C'est bon, dit-il.

\- Parfait, dit Tony. Tu m'entends plus fort ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Dépose le téléphone à côté de toi.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Sur la machine, cherche le bouton _open_ pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Tony, je sais faire ça.

\- Wouaw. Tu es un génie, ironisa l'ingénieur. Tu as déjà mis tes vêtements dedans ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Ferme la porte, puis cherche l'option _Coton_ et appuie dessus.

\- Coton ? demanda Steve. Pourquoi coton ?

\- Parce que tous les vêtements d'aujourd'hui sont fabriqués au moins en partie avec du coton. A moins que tu ne portes des petites culottes en dentelle ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je...

Tony put sentir Steve rougir à l'autre bout du fil tellement c'était évident. Il adorait jouer à ça avec lui.

\- Très bien, le coupa-t-il, je m'en doutais. Donc, _coton_. Puis, ouvre le tiroir. En haut, soit à droite, soit à gauche.

\- Coton..., répéta Steve. Tiroir en haut à droite...

\- Tu me suis toujours ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Normalement, il y a trois couloirs. Au milieu, verse le savon à lessiver. A gauche, l'assouplissant.

\- La soupe quoi ? s'exclama Steve.

\- Euh, ok, fit Tony, non, oublie, on va juste mettre le savon pour cette fois.

\- Je le trouve où le savon ? demanda Steve.

\- Et bien..., tu aurais du l'apporter avec toi, normalement.

Il y eut un silence gêné avant que Tony reprenne :

\- Ecoute, t'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un. Dis-lui que tu es un handicapé du vingt-et-unième siècle et que tu n'as connu que les années quarante. Il aura pitié et il te filera de la lessive.

\- Merci pour ton aide précieuse et tes encouragements bienveillants..., ironisa à son tour le soldat.

\- Hé, tu voulais de l'aide, je te file mes conseils. Pas ma faute si t'as pas la bosse des machines à laver.

\- La quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, renonça Tony. Vas-y, va demander.

Il y eut un silence, puis une conversation en arrière-plan entre Steve et ce qui semblait être une vieille dame. Le brun entendit une vague de politesses et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Rogers était bien trop gentil pour vivre dans les années deux-mille.

\- Ok, reprit le soldat. C'est bon pour le savon.

\- Referme le tiroir et lance la machine.

\- Comment je lance ? Mmmh, _start_ , c'est ça ?

\- Ouaip, confirma l'ingénieur.

\- Ça a l'air de fonctionner... Merci Tony !

\- Pas de quoi, mon vieux.

Puis Steve raccrocha. Et le milliardaire se permit de rire à nouveau.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il était cette fois rentré à la Tour, la sonnerie du portable de Tony s'enclencha une nouvelle fois.

\- Steve ? dit-il lorsqu'il décrocha. C'est pour le sèche-linge, cette fois ?

\- Tony, c'est horrible ! s'écria le soldat à l'autre bout du fil.

Le brun s'alarma immédiatement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Steve, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Tous mes vêtements sont devenus roses, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Cette fois, pas une seule seconde ne passa avant que Tony ne parte dans un fou-rire interminable. S'il pensait avoir bien rigolé tantôt, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Et, bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas juré, il crut même entendre rire Jarvis.

\- Tony !

Exaspéré, Steve raccrocha une nouvelle fois.

Tony, des larmes aux yeux tellement il riait, parvint tout juste à articuler :

\- Jarvis, locali-hise Rogers.

\- Laverie automatique au croissement de la dix-huitième et Park Avenue.

\- Je prendrai un taxi-hi.

Quand Tony arriva sur place, quelques minutes à peine plus tard, Steve emportait tout son linge désormais rose pâle dans un panier.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir à t'annoncer ça, lui dit le brun en s'approchant, mais il n'y a plus rien à faire.

\- Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je doutais que tu décroches à nouveau ton téléphone.

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas mérité.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Et ça a son charme, une chemise rose, tu sais, dit-il en pointant son doigt sur ses vêtements.

Au regard que le soldat lui lança, Tony préféra se retenir de rire une nouvelle fois.

\- Comment c'est possible ? s'interrogea le blond. J'ai mis trop de savon ?

\- Non, lui répondit son ami. Mais pour laver du linge, il faut séparer les couleurs. Sinon le rouge dégorge.

\- Ah...

Tony remarqua l'air triste et dépassé de Steve et il eut de la peine pour son ami. Le blond avait raison, s'imaginer lui projeté d'un coup dans les années trente sans technologie, sans Jarvis, sans robot, sans internet, sans caméras, et, pire que tout, sans ses armures, il en devenait presque malade. Se réveiller chaque jour dans ce nouveau monde devait être difficile pour le blond. Probablement plus qu'il ne le laissait transparaître. L'ingénieur décida de lui rendre le sourire.

\- Bon, du coup, il va te falloir d'autres vêtements, s'exclama-t-il. Taxi !

Une voiture jaune s'arrêta à leur hauteur et le chauffeur baissa la vitre.

\- Bonjour, la cinquième avenue, s'il-vous-plaît, indiqua l'ingénieur à la femme au volant.

Puis il ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra dans la voiture.

\- Ben quoi, tu viens ? s'écria Tony à Steve qui était toujours planté sur le trottoir. Je t'emmène faire du shopping.

\- Et ça ? demanda le blond en désignant le panier de vêtements qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

Tony se pencha en avant et demanda à la taxiwoman :

\- Ça vous dit, des vêtements roses ?

\- Ils sont propres ?

L'ingénieur tourna la tête vers Steve et laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Oh oui, plus que propres.

\- Alors, je prends, répondit la dame. Je les découperai pour en faire des rideaux.

Quoique trouvant l'idée étrange, Steve ne protesta pas et plaça le panier dans le coffre, puis il vint s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière à côté de Tony.

\- Tu es complètement malade, dit-il en riant de la situation.

Tony lui rendit un sourire flamboyant.

\- Et toi, tu es nul en lavage.

Le soldat ne se vexa même pas, et l'ingénieur nota ce progrès flagrant.

\- La prochaine fois, dit-il, je viendrai avec toi.

\- Merci, Tony.

\- Pas de quoi, vieillard.


	5. Captain America

**Captain America**

Lorsque Nick Fury passa la porte du gymnase, Steve était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. C'est-à-dire frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur son sac de sable. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça le détendait. Il concentrait toute sa colère, tout son stress, toute son anxiété accumulée au fil des jours sur un seul point fixe et le frappait jusqu'à le mettre à terre. Avant de recommencer avec un autre sac de sable.

\- Vous avez du mal à dormir ? demanda Fury.

\- Depuis quand ça vous intéresse ? répliqua Steve en assénant un nouveau coup. Vous n'avez pas lu le dernier rapport de Stark ?

\- Tony Stark ne rédige pas de rapport à votre sujet.

Le soldat leva la tête, étonné.

\- Nous le lui avions pourtant demandé, poursuivit le directeur du SHIELD, mais il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

\- Il a donné une raison à ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Il a dit qu'un rapport était un compte-rendu de mission. Et que la relation qu'il entretenait avec vous n'était pas professionnelle, mais amicale, et qu'il ne considérait dès lors pas ça comme une mission. Et si pas de mission,...

\- Pas de rapport, termina Steve.

\- Exact.

Rogers émit un petit rire, sans vraiment savoir s'il était sarcastique ou non. En réalité, c'était un rire plutôt nerveux, mais seul Fury s'en rendit compte, et il ne releva pas, ne souhaitant pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement entre ces deux-là.

\- Steve, vous êtes de retour dans le monde des vivants depuis bientôt trois mois et j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

\- Quelle genre de proposition ?

\- Dans les années quarante, vous étiez Captain America. Je voudrais que vous repreniez du service.

\- Pour qui ? demanda Steve.

\- Pour les Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

\- Donc, vous vous décrivez comme étant au service de la patrie, vous aussi ?

\- Nous sommes indépendants, mais nous œuvrons pour le bien de ce monde, c'est exact.

Steve lui lança un regard sceptique. Personne n'était jamais blanc comme neige.

\- Si c'est le cas, je suis avec vous. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Satisfait, Fury lui tendit l'image d'un cube bleu que Steve reconnut rapidement.

\- Le Tesseract, une forme d'énergie cosmique, expliqua le directeur du SHIELD. On l'a volé. Je veux que vous le retrouviez.

\- L'arme secrète d'Hydra..., murmura le soldat.

\- Howard Stark l'a repêché au fond de l'océan pendant qu'il vous recherchait.

\- Qui l'a volé ? demanda Steve.

\- Il s'appelle Loki. Et il ne vient pas d'ici.

\- Un extraterrestre ?

\- En quelque sorte. Il se décrit lui-même comme étant Asgardien.

Steve prit une minute pour digérer toutes ces informations. Des extraterrestres. Sur la Terre. Quand Tony lui avait dit que l'Homme avait marché sur la Lune fin des années soixante, le blond avait déjà eu du mal à le croire, mais là, c'était carrément inimaginable. Des extraterrestres. Quelle serait la prochaine étape ?

\- Vous êtes attendu dans les bureaux du SHIELD demain, à la première heure. Un dossier vous attend dans votre appartement.

Steve ramassa un punching bag et son sac de sport avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose que vous puissiez nous dire concernant le Tesseract dans l'immédiat ? demanda encore Fury.

\- Ils auraient du le laisser au fond de l'océan...

Sur ces mots, Steve quitta la pièce et rentra chez lui, sans être vraiment certain de savoir quoi faire à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS :) Il est tout petit et un peu transitoire, mais la suite sera rapidement là, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je voulais également remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire et de voir ce que vous pensez de la fic :)

Merci aussi aux personnes qui follow/favorite la fic, et à ceux parmi vous qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, je vous encourage aussi à laisser une review, même très courte, pour me dire ce qui vous plaît, ce qui vous plaît moins, ce que vous seriez heureux de lire dans un futur OS, etc. Je vous fais confiance :D


	6. Réunion

**Réunion**

Tony arriva le dernier dans la salle de réunion du QG du SHIELD et prit bien soin de se faire exagérément remarquer.

\- Monsieur Stark, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre retard ? lui demanda Fury.

\- Des embouteillages sur Main Street. Et mon réveil n'a pas sonné à temps.

\- Très amusant. Voulez-vous bien vous asseoir, s'il-vous-plaît, afin que nous puissions commencer.

Tony obtempéra et prit place à côté de Steve.

\- Toi aussi, ils t'ont recruté ? chuchota le brun.

\- Fury veut que je redevienne Captain America.

\- Quelle bonne nouvelle, ça aura au moins le mérite d'occuper tes journées.

\- Tony, je crois que nous devrions écouter...

\- Relax, Steve. T'as quitté l'école depuis quand ? Quatre-vingt-cinq ans ? Tu veux vraiment y retourner ?

Le soldat laissa échapper un petit sourire avant de redevenir sérieux, voulant faire la meilleure impression possible à son nouveau patron.

\- Regarde, poursuivit Tony. La rousse, c'est Natasha Romanoff. On l'appelle Black Widow, et elle mérite largement son surnom. Ne la contrarie pas. Son pote, Clint Barton, a été en quelque sorte _ensorcelé_ par Loki. C'est le meilleur tireur de tout l'Amérique. Barton, pas Loki. Ça vaudrait mieux pour nous qu'on trouve de quoi renverser le sort. Le type à côté, là, c'est Banner. Un physicien presque aussi intelligent que moi, mais qui a eu le malheur de jouer un peu trop avec les rayons gamma. Depuis, quand il s'énerve, il devient un grand monstre vert et casse tout autour de lui.

\- Merci, Tony, mais nous avons eu le temps de discuter en attendant que tu arrives. Je sais tout ça.

\- Ah bon, dit le milliardaire en se renfrognant, mécontent de constater qu'il n'était pour une fois d'aucune utilité à Steve.

Voyant que l'homme chahutait depuis plusieurs minutes, Fury intervint.

\- Monsieur Stark, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Vous voulez vraiment sav...

Tony n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un violent coup de tonnerre résonna, des éclairs aveuglèrent le groupe et une vitre se brisa. D'instinct, Steve poussa Tony derrière une table et le rejoint avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la situation. Les autres membres avaient réagi comme lui, à l'exception de Fury, qui s'était contenté de braquer son pistolet vers la silhouette rouge qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Quand l'homme se retourna, le directeur du SHIELD enleva le cran de sureté de son pistolet et plissa les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette, mais quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la pièce à la volée et hurla :

\- Non ! Arrêtez Monsieur, il est de notre côté.

\- Coulson ? s'exclama Fury. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez à Portland.

\- Vous avez décrété l'état d'urgence, Monsieur. J'ai cru bon d'écourter mes vacances.

\- Fils de Coul ! s'exclama à son tour le nouveau venu avant de s'approcher de l'agent et de lui asséner une tape amicale dans le dos (qui lui fit faire un bond d'un mètre en avant). Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, merci, répondit Coulson.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'énerva Fury.

Steve se releva, en bon soldat prêt à répondre aux ordres de son supérieur. Tony leva les yeux au ciel et observa Banner. Natasha lui parlait calmement et l'aidait à contrôler sa respiration, probablement pour tenter d'éviter une catastrophe verte. Tony bondit sur ses pieds et rejoint la rousse en moins de deux.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Le physicien hocha la tête tout en continuant à respirer lentement.

\- Ça ira, merci.

Tony releva les yeux et vit l'unique œil de Fury s'écarquiller plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama-t-il. Vous êtes qui ?

\- Il a dit s'appeler... Thor, fils d'Odin, répondit Steve. C'est bien ça ?

Thor hocha la tête, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- Et vous êtes là pour ? demanda encore Fury.

\- Je viens d'Asgard, Loki est mon frère et je viens le récupérer. Ainsi que le Tesseract.

\- Le Tesseract est la propriété de la Terre, rétorqua Fury.

\- C'est faux, argumenta Thor, il a toujours été celle du Père de Toute Chose.

\- Père de Toute Ch... ? répéta Fury.

\- Thor ne nous veut pas de mal, le coupa Coulson afin d'éviter que la discussion ne s'envenime. Il fait partie du projet Initiative Avengers.

\- Fils de Coul a raison, ajouta le dieu. La Terre est sous ma protection, je ne suis là que pour arrêter Loki avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts.

Nick Fury baissa son arme et la rangea à sa ceinture avant de frotter d'un geste épuisé son seul œil valide.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, ramassez les chaises et asseyez-vous, nous avons du travail.

Le directeur se tourna ensuite vers Coulson et le regarda d'un œil mauvais.

\- Y a-t-il un autre _dieu_ dont je devrais connaître l'existence susceptible de passer par les deux fenêtres restantes et de débouler dans ma salle de réunion sans prévenir, agent Coulson ?

\- Non, Monsieur, Thor est le dernier membre de l'Initiative Avengers que nous attendions.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer. Et trouvez-moi quelqu'un pour réparer ça quand nous en aurons terminé ici.

L'agent hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Tout le monde reprit place sur une chaise.

\- Donc, reprit Fury. Avant que _Monsieur Thor, fils d'Odin_ fasse exploser la fenêtre, j'étais en train de dire que...

Tony décrocha à nouveau. Ou plutôt, il n'avait jamais accroché. Mais, par respect, il avait décidé de laisser Steve écouter la description passionnante du plan _Avengers_ en paix. Cependant, c'est lui qui se pencha à son oreille :

\- C'est toujours comme ça, les réunions avec le SHIELD ?

\- Sincèrement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je les sèche, en général. Mais vu la tête que Fury a faite, il ne doit probablement pas voir tous les jours des dieux volants habillés de nappes rouges arriver par la fenêtre pendant ses réunions.

Steve étouffa un petit rire et Tony apprécia la complicité qui était désormais présente entre les deux hommes.

\- Ce qui est certain, c'est que ça risque d'être difficile à coordonner, tout ça. A l'armée, la discipline était indispensable.

\- Steve, tu n'es plus à l'armée. Je ne suis pas un soldat, et nous ne sommes pas sous les ordres du _Grand Général Fury_. On est juste... des marginaux. Ou des super-héros, à toi de voir. Rassemblés en une équipe pour en faire quelque chose de plus puissant.

\- Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? Battre Loki, je veux dire. J'ai déjà vu le Tesseract à l'œuvre et ce qu'il peut faire est effroyable.

\- On y arrivera, dit Tony avec un léger sourire.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Steve pour le rassurer. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Fury, et il se demanda pendant une seconde s'il parlait vraiment à des adultes, ou à des adolescents qui n'avaient pour passe-temps que l'amusement et le flirt. Les gérer risquait de s'avérer difficile.


	7. Reviens, Tony

**Reviens, Tony...**

\- Je peux le refermer ! s'écria Natasha.

\- Vas-y, lui répondit Steve dans l'oreillette.

Il leva alors les yeux vers le gigantesque trou qui déchirait le ciel de New-York et vit d'abord disparaître la source d'énergie qui l'alimentait. Il se mit ensuite à rapetisser peu à peu.

\- Reviens, Tony..., murmura le soldat.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Tony ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Il avait encore besoin de lui.

Juste avant de disparaître, le trou laissa échapper l'Iron Man et Rogers ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Thor eut un regard plus objectif.

\- Il descend trop rapidement ! hurla-t-il.

Le dieu du tonnerre fit tourner Mjöllnir pour s'envoler, mais Hulk fut plus rapide et rattrapa Stark, explosant du même coup une façade entière d'un immeuble de New-York. Bah, une de plus ou une de moins, au point où ils en étaient.

Lorsqu'il déposa Tony sur le sol, Steve se précipita sur lui et enleva son masque. L'homme était inconscient.

\- Tony ? dit-il.

Il le secoua, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, quand tout-à-coup, Hulk poussa un violent cri de rage et Tony se saisit et ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le magnifique sourire et les yeux humides de Captain America penchés au-dessus de lui. Difficile de faire mieux.

\- Tu pensais que t'allais te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? dit le brun.

Le blond voulut faire quelque chose, le prendre dans ses bras ou déposer un baiser sur son front, mais il se retint, ne sachant pas s'il ne causerait pas une nouvelle crise cardiaque à Tony.

\- Content de te revoir, dit-il simplement.

Il aurait aimé que le ton de sa voix ne tremble pas autant, mais il était bien incapable de se contrôler. Il avait cru Tony mort pendant des minutes qui lui avaient semblées une éternité. Il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais entendre le son de sa voix, ou son rire moqueur. Il avait cru qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à sermonner le milliardaire sur sa consommation de café ou qu'il n'aurait plus jamais droit à un cours pour apprendre à utiliser - comme ça s'appelait déjà ? ah oui - l'interweb. Il avait cru que Tony l'avait laissé pour toujours, et ça lui avait brisé le cœur à un point qu'il n'était même pas capable de décrire.

\- J'ai faim ! s'exclama Tony. On irait pas manger ?

Steve se releva et tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever.

\- On a d'abord une mission à terminer, dit Thor.

\- La diva gothique..., murmura Tony. Ok, allons-y. Au plus vite on aura fini, au plus vite on pourra aller manger.


	8. De la dangerosité d'être seul avec Tony

**De la dangerosité d'être seul avec Tony Stark dans sa Tour**

Les Avengers se retrouvèrent une dernière fois pour le départ de Thor au QG du SHIELD.

Le dieu asgardien salua ses _camarades_ puis disparut avec Loki et le Tesseract. Fury félicita le groupe puis partit en urgence car il devait se rendre, avait-il dit, _à une réunion secrète de la plus haute importance_. Fury, quoi. Natasha et Barton partirent de leur côté, tandis que Bruce avait accepté l'invitation de Tony de venir vivre à la Tour Stark, une fois qu'elle serait rénovée. Le milliardaire l'avait eu en lui promettant _dix étages entièrement consacrés à la recherche_. Attiré par toute cette nouvelle technologie qui le fascinait déjà, le physicien avait accepté sa proposition, ce qui lui permettrait ainsi de ne pas s'encombrer de trajets entre son nouveau lieu de travail et un appartement. Puisqu'il était installé en Inde avant que Fury n'envoie Romanoff le ramener au pays, Banner prit le premier avion pour New Delhi afin de vider son appartement et de revenir au plus vite. Steve et Tony se retrouvèrent donc seuls, devant la Tour Stark qui n'avait désormais plus de Stark que le A.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? demanda Steve en baissant les yeux.

\- Finir de la réparer.

\- Tu vas réécrire Stark dessus jusqu'à ce que notre prochain ennemi ne le balance sur les New-Yorkais ?

\- J'aimais assez bien voir mon nom en police soixante-cinq-mille dans le paysage de Manhattan.

\- Tony, tu es un mégalo..., rit Steve.

\- Ça n'a pas encore été démontré scientifiquement. Tu viens ? Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à l'avancée des réparations.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel puis suivit Tony à l'intérieur. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent au dernier étage encore intact. Ils montèrent le reste par les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans le salon panoramique. L'endroit était salement amoché. Des débris de verres gisaient partout et de la poussière recouvrait tous les meubles, dont certains étaient bons pour le recyclage.

Tony fit un plan mental de ce qu'il voulait améliorer.

\- Tu vas avoir du travail, dit Steve.

\- Ce ne sera pas si long que ça, répondit Tony.

Il s'approcha du bar et essuya un verre encore entier avant d'y verser du whisky.

\- Et tu auras ton étage tout neuf, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tony, on en a déjà parlé, je ne suis pas certain que...

\- J'ai l'intention de nous voir tous vivre ici. Ce sera beaucoup plus pratique lorsqu'une alerte sera déclenchée. En plus, on forme un groupe sympa, ça peut être amusant !

\- Qui te dit que tous les Avengers accepteront ? rétorqua Steve.

\- Bruce a déjà dit oui. Toi, tu vas accepter dans cinq minutes, et Natasha et Barton accepteront sans hésiter si je leur fais croire à chacun que l'autre a déjà dit oui.

\- Tu es tordu. Et je ne vais pas accepter.

Tony vida son verre d'une traite et s'approcha du blond.

\- Tu vas accepter, dit-il, parce que ce serait le meilleur moyen pour toi de contrôler tout ce que je fais.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu..., tenta de se défendre Steve.

Mais Tony s'approcha plus près encore et le cœur du soldat s'emballa. Le brun posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui sourit, puis il fit glisser ses doigts jusque derrière son cou et le tira légèrement vers lui.

\- Viens vivre avec moi, Steve..., murmura-t-il doucement.

La tension était palpable et Steve ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les doigts de Tony qui caressaient légèrement sa nuque. Il posa son regard sur les lèvres du brun et repoussa immédiatement le semblant d'envie qu'il eut de les embrasser. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit que Tony attendait toujours sa réponse et n'était plus certain de savoir comment faire pour prononcer une phrase cohérente.

\- Bon... très bien ! s'exclama-t-il, reculant du même coup. Mais je veux du calme.

\- Tes murs seront insonorisés, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Leur discussion finie, Rogers se dirigea sans un mot vers les escaliers.

\- Steve ? le retint Tony.

Le blond se retourna.

\- Viens mercredi soir, dit gentiment Tony. J'ai encore un paquet de films à te montrer.

Le soldat hocha la tête puis tourna les talons et descendit tous les étages à pied. Peu importait combien il y en avait. Il avait juste besoin de focaliser sa concentration sur quelque chose d'autre que sur la main de Tony qui caressait sa nuque.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai voulu publier deux OS aujourd'hui car le précédent était un peu court.

Jusqu'à présent, j'essayais de publier un OS par jour, mais à partir de maintenant, je risque de ralentir la publication, pas parce que je n'ai plus envie d'écrire, mais simplement parce que mes examens de fin d'année arrivent et que je dois les préparer. Néanmoins, je vous promets de ne pas vous oublier et de continuer à publier le plus souvent possible. Je promets aussi de terminer cette fic un jour, je ne commence jamais quelque chose sans le terminer, donc ne vous en faites pas pour ça :)

Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews ! :)

A bientôt


	9. Proximité

Je sais que j'avais dit que la suite arriverait moins rapidement, maintenant, mais vous m'avez vraiment motivée avec toutes vos reviews. Voici donc la suite, en vous remerciant.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Proximité**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ce soir ? demanda Steve.

\- Star Wars.

Le soldat hocha les épaules.

\- Ce titre ne me dit rien, dit-il.

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'on va le regarder, s'exclama Tony.

Les deux hommes dînaient tous les deux à la Tour avant leur soirée film. Ce n'était pas la première, et Steve avait découvert pas mal de chefs-d'œuvre ici.

La tension de la semaine passée semblait retombée, les choses se déroulaient à nouveau comme avant la mission _Arrêter Loki_ , et l'ambiance était plutôt bonne.

\- Je voulais te dire, commença Steve, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas toujours été très indulgent avec toi sur l'héliporteur.

\- C'est rien. Moi non plus. C'était le cinglé en vert qui nous manipulait, tu n'y pouvais rien.

Steve hocha la tête.

\- Je suis content que tu aies repris ton costume, poursuivit Tony. C'est ta place, peu importe l'époque à laquelle tu le portes.

Steve sourit, un peu gêné par ce compliment, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Fury a eu une bonne idée, finalement, répondit-il.

\- Il en aura eu au moins une alors.

Les deux hommes rirent, puis Tony attrapa la moutarde et badigeonna l'hamburger de Steve avec.

\- Goûte, dit-il. C'est meilleur avec ça.

Steve confirma. En effet, c'était meilleur.

\- La moutarde, je connaissais. Mais celle-ci a un goût bien différent.

\- Bienvenue dans les années deux-mille, Captain.

Les deux amis finirent de manger, puis passèrent devant l'écran plasma géant du milliardaire. D'habitude, ils s'asseyaient toujours sur deux canapés différents, étant donné que Tony en possède cinq, autant les rentabiliser. Mais cette fois-ci, Steve s'assit à côté de l'ingénieur. Pas collé à lui, non. Mais tout de même plus près que toute les autres fois. Le brun le remarqua et lui lança un regard étonné. Steve décida de ne pas lui mentir.

\- Après l'attaque des New-York, à un moment, j'ai cru que tu étais mort et... c'était affreux, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça... Ce que tu as fait pour moi, depuis mon réveil,... personne d'autre n'a été aussi présent que toi et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça... Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Tony. Et j'ai réalisé que les gens peuvent disparaître n'importe quand. J'ai perdu Peggy et j'ai regretté de n'avoir pas plus profité du temps qu'on a passé ensemble, alors je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur. Tu comprends ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Tony. Du coup, c'est pour ça que tu t'assieds juste à côté de moi.

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi.

Tony éclata de rire.

\- Je rigole Steve. Je comprends que septante ans les neurones gelés, ça puisse faire réfléchir. Et puis, tu as raison. J'ai perdu Pepper, définitivement, cette fois, je crois. Et y a pas mal de choses que je regrette, alors...

Ce fut au tour de Steve de poser une main sur l'épaule de Tony, pour montrer qu'il compatissait. Mais Stark n'est pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

\- Bon, dit-il pour changer rapidement de conversation, on le regarde, ce film ?

Steve hocha la tête.

\- Jarvis ?

\- Je lance le DVD, Monsieur, répondit l'IA.

Etrangement, _La Guerre des Etoiles_ ne passionna pas Steve. C'était certes un film très correct, et les effets spéciaux étaient grandioses, mais il trouvait le scénario trop lent. Pour ne pas froisser son hôte, il ne dit rien et resta sagement assis sur le sofa. Mais son regard se perdait souvent dans le vide et atterrissait la plupart du temps sur Tony. Le brun semblait, au contraire, passionné par les aventures de Luke Skywalker. Steve s'amusa à l'observer du coin de l'œil pour noter ses réactions à différents moments du film. Il lui semblait que Tony ne le remarquait pas, trop pendu aux lèvres des personnages, mais après environ une heure, il tourna la tête vers Steve et lui lança un regard insistant. Sur le moment, le soldat ne sut pas comment il devait le prendre. Peut-être l'ennuyait-il à gigoter tout le temps ?

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il, j'ai du mal à accrocher au film et...

Tony lui coupa la parole en sautant sur ses lèvres. Steve en fut tellement surpris, qu'il le repoussa instinctivement et les deux hommes restèrent à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre à se jauger du regard. Steve voulut réessayer, juste une seconde, juste pour voir. Il ré-approcha son visage de celui de Tony, et celui-ci prit ça pour un encouragement, il posa donc à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du soldat, plus doucement cette fois. A sa grande joie, Steve ne le repoussa pas et approfondit le baiser presque immédiatement. Tony passa une main derrière sa nuque et le poussa légèrement afin qu'il se retrouve couché sous lui. Steve se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce que le brun passe son autre main sous son t-shirt. Ce geste le ramena à la réalité et il rompit le baiser, repoussant Tony une nouvelle fois. Il recula sur le canapé et se releva précipitamment, comme si quelque chose lui avait fait peur.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Tony.

\- Je... je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer, dit Steve.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa sa veste et partit en courant.


	10. Tension au bout du fil

**Tension au bout du fil**

Steve décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

\- Stark, soupira-t-il, agacé.

\- Depuis quand tu ne m'appelles plus Tony ?

\- Depuis que tu me harcèles de coups de fil.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas harcelé si tu avais décroché plus tôt.

\- Ecoute, je suis occupé là, et...

\- Steve, attends, ne raccroche pas. Ecoute, je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise quand je t'ai embrassé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Rogers se mordit la lèvre quand il entendit le mot _embrassé_ , lui qui essayait d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé depuis environ deux semaines.

\- Tony, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de prendre nos distances pendant quelques temps. Je crois que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Le cœur de Tony rata un battement. Oh, bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce genre de réponse. Mais il n'aurait pas cru que... enfin, il espérait s'être trompé.

\- Et comment tu vas t'en sortir sans moi ? rit-il nerveusement. Tu ne sais même pas utiliser un ordinateur !

\- Je me débrouillerai.

\- Ecoute, Steve, tout le monde a emménagé à la Tour, il ne reste que toi. Et même en admettant que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, les autres sont encore tes amis, tu seras donc bien obligé de venir chez moi si tu veux passer du temps avec eux. Je te propose un truc : tu viens vivre ici, je te file ton étage, tu fais ce que tu veux avec Clint ou Natasha, et moi je te fous la paix. Ce qui est arrivé ne se reproduira plus jamais.

Steve réfléchit une seconde. Ils étaient une bande d'amis maintenant. S'éloigner de Tony ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne souhaitait plus voir personne. Et si Stark s'en tenait à ce qu'il disait, alors c'était le meilleur choix possible.

\- Tu me le promets ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je te le promets.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas j'accepte. Mais je ne veux pas un geste déplacé, ou je rentre chez moi immédiatement.

A l'autre bout du fil, Tony tentait de rester calme. Il n'était pas heureux, non. Certes, c'était le meilleur moyen pour lui de se racheter auprès de Steve. Puisqu'il le croiserait régulièrement, il n'aurait qu'à avoir un comportement irréprochable et les deux hommes redeviendraient vite amis. Mais ça allait être foutrement douloureux d'être si proche de lui et si loin en même temps. Il s'imaginait déjà la scène : voir Steve rigoler avec Clint jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard... Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cette foutue mission ?

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, dit-il tristement, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Bien. Je serai là la semaine prochaine.

Sur ces mots, Steve raccrocha. Il s'aperçut que ses doigts tremblaient et serra le poing. Tony avait encore beaucoup trop d'emprise sur lui. Cette colocation s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévu.


	11. A comme Avengers

**A comme Avengers**

Comme il l'avait dit, Steve arriva la semaine suivante. Tony et lui n'avaient parlé à personne de leur flirt, si bien que les autres membres du groupe considérèrent son arrivée à la Tour comme tout à fait logique et en furent ravis.

Les choses tournèrent comme Tony les avaient décrites : Steve passait du temps avec ses amis, tandis que Stark lui laissait de l'espace. Quoiqu'assez froide entre les deux hommes au début, l'ambiance finit par s'améliorer avec le temps. Tony tentait de plus en plus de discuter avec Steve, comme ils le faisaient auparavant, et le blond faisait un effort pour être le plus naturel possible, mais une gêne restait présente entre eux. Comme un conflit non résolu. Ou un baiser pas oublié.

Un soir, Tony monta à l'étage commun pour y chercher à manger, car il n'ignorait pas qu'il restait des délicieuses pâtes que Bruce avait cuisinées la veille. A sa grande joie, il avait découvert que ce type était un vrai cordon-bleu.

Il savait que Natasha et Clint étaient partis au resto, et que Banner travaillait encore. Thor n'était pas là pour le moment et il pensait que Steve était en plein entraînement à cette heure-là. Il sursauta donc quand il tomba sur le soldat dans le salon.

Le blond était assis sur le sofa et dessinait dans son carnet. Quand il aperçut Tony, il s'empressa de refermer son livre.

\- Bonsoir, Tony, dit-il, un peu gêné.

\- Salut, lui répondu l'ingénieur.

Steve s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, probablement pour aller dessiner tranquillement ailleurs, mais Tony le retint :

\- Attends, dit-il. J'allais me réchauffer un plat des pâtes aux lardons de Bruce, tu veux une assiette ?

En finissant sa phrase, Tony se rendit compte que c'était idiot. Steve n'accepterait jamais plus de dîner en tête à tête avec lui. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il lui avait sauté dessus et le soldat s'était enfui. Autant demander un retour dans le passé.

Mais à son grand étonnement, Steve accepta.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit-il. Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à ce que j'allais manger, alors...

Tony sortit les pâtes du frigo et les distribua sur deux assiettes qu'il mit à réchauffer.

\- Tu veux du fromage ? demanda-t-il à Steve.

\- Oui, répondit le blond avec un léger sourire. Je veux bien, merci.

Tony rajouta le fromage, puis servit les deux assiettes et tendit des couverts et un verre à son ami.

Un silence gêné s'installa et ils mangèrent sans rien dire, eux qui avaient pourtant l'habitude de se raconter tellement de choses. Quand la tension devint trop insupportable, Tony rompit le silence et tenta de faire bonne figure.

\- Alors, dit-il, tu aimes vivre ici ?

Steve leva la tête et déposa sa fourchette.

\- Assez, oui. Je dois reconnaître que tout ce que tu m'avais promis est bien là. Et je n'avais jamais eu une aussi grande chambre.

Tony sourit et hocha la tête avant de recommencer à manger. Mais Steve ne l'imita pas.

\- Merci, poursuit-il timidement.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le brun, la bouche pleine.

\- Et bien, je vis chez toi. C'est ton électricité, ton eau, et tu ne me fais rien payer du tout, alors, je crois que te remercier est la moindre des choses.

Tony balaya sa remarque de la main.

\- Oh, c'est rien.

\- Je suis sérieux, Tony, je n'ai pas toujours été... Enfin je ne me suis pas toujours montré reconnaissant, et pourtant je le suis, et je tenais à te le dire.

Tony sourit. Ce fut le premier sourire sincère et non gêné que Steve vit depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça lui avait manqué.

\- Au fait, tu as fini de rénover le bâtiment ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi la seule lettre inscrite sur ta Tour est toujours le même A qui a survécu à l'attaque de New-York ?

\- Et bien, je comptais faire réécrire _Stark_ , et puis j'ai eu une meilleure idée. J'ai rebaptisée la Tour Stark en Tour Avengers. Donc le A est suffisant.

Steve en fut surpris mais pas désagréablement.

\- Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, dit-il en riant légèrement. Et en quel honneur a-t-on droit à une tour ?

\- Et bien, si vous n'aviez pas été là, la Tour n'existerait même plus dans le paysage de Manhattan, alors je vous devais bien ça.

\- Ne minimise pas ton rôle, c'était un travail d'équipe. Et tu as sauvé la ville.

En tant normal, Tony aurait probablement répondu par l'affirmative, profitant du compliment du Captain pour souligner le fait qu'il se savait indispensable à l'équipe. Mais il se retint et tenta une approche plus modeste, qui agacerait probablement moins le soldat.

\- Nous avons sauvé la ville ensemble, rétorqua-t-il.

Et en effet, Steve sembla apprécier sa réponse, puisqu'un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le blond attrapa son verre et le tendit vers l'ingénieur.

\- Et bien, dit-il, à nous, alors.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire et tendit à son tour son verre pour aller cogner légèrement celui de son ami.

\- A nous.

Steve but une gorgée d'eau, tandis que Tony vida son verre de whisky, puis le redéposa bruyamment et dit au blond avant d'avoir eu le temps de le regretter :

\- Steve, je ne veux plus de gêne entre nous.

Le soldat hésita quelques secondes, secondes pendant lesquelles Tony se liquéfia littéralement sur place, de peur d'avoir gâché tous les efforts qu'il avait faits depuis que Steve avait emménagé. Cependant, le blond finit par sourire timidement et lui tendit la main.

\- Amis ? dit-il.

Tony s'empressa de répondre à sa poignée de main et répondit, avec un soulagement audible dans la voix :

\- Amis.

Toutefois, le frison qui parcouru son corps au contact de la peau douce de Steve laissa entendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'amitié pour lui, et il le savait. En revanche, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que le soldat avait ressenti exactement la même chose. A la seule différence près que lui avait immédiatement remis cette émotion sur le compte d'un courant d'air qui traversait la pièce. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était plus sensible aux courants d'air depuis longtemps.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ?

Merci encore une fois à tous (et également aux guests auxquels je ne sais pas répondre) pour vos reviews ! :)


	12. Nettoyage et confessions

**Nettoyage et confessions**

Ce matin-là, Steve avait décidé de faire un peu de ménage. Tony lui avait pourtant dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, étant donné que quelqu'un venait régulièrement nettoyer son appartement, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre, soulignant le fait que s'il faisait pour une fois le ménage lui-même, cette personne pourrait prendre un jour de congé. Attendri par le bon cœur de son ami, Tony n'avait plus su quoi dire et lui avait simplement montré comment utiliser un aspirateur.

Quelques heures et un bon nettoyage plus tard, Steve descendit dans la cave pour y ranger l'aspirateur et les autres objets ménagers.

Il y trouva Tony qui semblait, à son grand étonnement, également en plein rangement.

\- Toi aussi, tu fais du ménage, maintenant ? lui dit-il en riant.

L'ingénieur tourna la tête vers lui mais ne lui rendit pas son sourire enthousiaste.

\- Non, je voulais juste jeter ces babioles inutiles qui trainent depuis trop longtemps dans l'appart'.

Steve hocha la tête et s'approcha du sac poubelle que son ami était en train de remplir pour y jeter ses quelques déchets. Au moment où il tira sur le plastique, il vit ce que l'ingénieur appelait _des babioles_ et se figea sur place. Des photos. Des dizaines, des centaines de photos de Pepper et lui.

\- Tony ? l'interpela Steve en ramassant l'une d'entre elles.

\- Mmh ? fit le brun sans relever les yeux des objets qu'il triait.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté pourquoi vous aviez rompu, Pepper et toi.

En entendant ces mots, Stark releva la tête et vit Steve observer avec attention l'une des photos qu'il venait tout juste de balancer aux ordures.

\- Oh..., fit-il, un peu ennuyé. Crois-moi, cette histoire ne mérite pas d'être racontée.

\- Dis toujours, insista le blond. Ensuite je déciderai.

\- Et bien, je... je suppose qu'elle a finit par perdre patience à force d'attendre que je laisse mes armures de côté pour m'occuper un peu plus d'elle...

\- Elle est partie ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps et elle a déménagé. Au début, ça sonnait comme une rupture provisoire, mais la semaine passée, elle est venue me trouver et m'a dit qu'elle préférait que les choses restent comme elles étaient maintenant.

Steve s'approcha plus près, un air triste sur le visage.

\- Comment tu l'as pris ?

\- Honnêtement, je m'en doutais. Ces derniers temps, elle semblait plus épanouie que je ne l'avais jamais vue. Mais cette situation rend nos relations professionnelles assez tendues.

\- Tu as déjà pensé à la renvoyer ?

Tony se mit à rire de la proposition de Steve.

\- Même si je le voulais, dit-il lorsqu'il reprit son sérieux, je ne pourrais pas la virer. Elle travaille avec moi depuis des années et connait ma société mieux que personne. Elle est efficace en affaire et j'ai confiance en elle. Personne n'est plus qualifié pour ce job que Pepper Potts. Pas même moi, même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaître.

Abasourdi de constater à quel point cette histoire avec Pepper tourmentait Tony alors qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, Steve déchira la photo qu'il tenait encore en main sous les yeux de son ami et la jeta définitivement à la poubelle. Puis il s'approcha du brun et posa une main sur son épaule, geste qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris l'habitude de faire en signe de soutien mutuel.

\- Tu n'es pas tout seul, lui dit le blond.

\- Je sais, répondit Tony avec un sourire qu'il espérait assuré.

Mais ça ne fonctionnait plus, désormais Steve le connaissait un peu mieux et avait appris que chaque sourire de Tony Stark cachait une blessure. L'histoire de ses parents, de son enfance, de l'Afghanistan et de l'objet métallique qui le maintenait en vie, de ses relations qui finissaient toujours mal. Il y avait plus de choses à dire sur l'Iron Man que ce qu'on pouvait lire dans la presse à scandale.

Steve fixa son ami dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que la tension soit trop forte et qu'il préfère reculer d'un pas.

\- Tu n'as plus d'autres photos à jeter ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit le brun.

\- Je m'occupe de ce sac, alors, décida Steve en indiquant la raison de leur discussion.

\- Tu l'emmènes où ? l'interrogea Tony.

\- Là où tu n'auras plus jamais à le voir.

Steve franchit la porte de la cave, le sac sur l'épaule.

Tony sourit et se sentit étrangement léger après tout ça. Jamais il n'aurait cru que se confier à Steve serait aussi facile et aussi libérateur. Ce type valait au moins dix psychologues diplômés avec mention très bien. A la différence près qu'en plus d'être une bonne oreille, Steve était aussi un délice pour les yeux. Et que le cœur de Tony battait la chamade dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près de lui.


	13. Terreurs nocturnes

**Terreurs nocturnes**

\- Clint ?

\- Oui, ma poule ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Tony ? demanda Steve, les sourcils froncés. Ça va faire vingt minutes que je le cherche partout.

\- Tu as essayé l'atelier ? proposa Clint.

\- Oui, j'ai fouillé tous les labos, il n'est pas là.

\- Non, rétorqua l'archer en secouant la tête, je te parle pas des étages de recherche scientifique, je te parle de son atelier personnel.

Steve hocha la tête.

\- Il doit être là. C'est le seul endroit où j'ai pas regardé. Merci, vieux, répondit-il en tournant les talons.

\- Pas de soucis, ma poule.

Au même moment, Natasha apparut dans la pièce et leva un sourcil.

\- Comment ça, _ma poule_ ? dit-elle à l'archer.

\- 'Tasha, sois pas jalouse. Toi, t'es mieux, t'es ma panthère. Discrète, dangereuse, sublime, intelligen...

\- Et qu'on caresse dans le sens du poil, apparemment, le coupa-t-elle froidement.

Clint se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Intelligente et ténébreuse, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Il glissa lentement ses doigts sur le visage de la rousse. Puis Natasha fondit sauvagement sur ses lèvres, telle une panthère bondissant sur sa proie.

Au même moment, Steve atteignit la porte de l'atelier de Tony et frappa, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il finit par rentrer dans la pièce et la musique qui hurlait lui fit immédiatement mal aux oreilles. Le volume diminua rapidement, mais le blond entendit Tony s'agacer de ce geste :

\- Ne baisse pas la musique, Jarvis.

\- Monsieur, lui répondit l'IA, selon mes calculs, à un tel niveau de volume, Monsieur Rogers sera obligé de crier s'il souhaite vous parler, ce qui pourrait s'avérer désagréable pour lui.

\- Tony, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... son ? intervint le soldat.

\- AC/DC, répondit l'ingénieur en levant les yeux du bras robotisé sur lequel il travaillait. Et ce n'est pas un simple son, c'est de la pure bombe. Jarvis, fais-moi un autre café.

\- Parfois je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans les années quarante.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Ah, oui, en effet, se reprit le blond.

Steve se rapprocha de Tony et lui tendit le dossier _SHIELD - Top Secret_ qu'il était venu lui apporter, mais au moment où il posa son regard sur le visage du milliardaire, il se figea. Stark était vraiment dans un sale état. Le soldat douta même d'avoir jamais vu des cernes aussi profondes sur le visage de quelqu'un.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'impatienta Tony.

\- Je...

Inhabituellement sur les nerfs, l'ingénieur ne lui laissa même pas le temps de prononcer deux mots.

\- Jarvis, c'est quand tu veux pour le café ! s'énerva-t-il cette fois.

\- Non ! s'interposa Steve.

\- Non ? le reprit Tony. Tu te prends pour mon père ou quoi ? Et puis, désolé de te décevoir, Captain, mais en tant que son créateur, je suis le seul à pouvoir donner des ordres à Jarvis.

\- Non, répéta le blond, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se vexer, sachant très bien _pourquoi_ Tony réagissait aussi agressivement. Jarvis, pour le bien de Monsieur Stark, plus de café.

Le principal intéressé fut totalement scotché par le culot du soldat.

\- Tony, reprit ce dernier plus doucement en se rapprochant de son ami, depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ?

Aïe. Démasqué.

\- Je..., tenta de répondre l'ingénieur. Vingt-quatre, ou peut-être quarante-huit heures... J'ai arrêté de compter.

\- Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis soixante-cinq heures et trente-trois minutes, Monsieur, répondit à sa place Jarvis.

\- C'est pas vrai, fit Steve, Tony...

Il déposa le dossier sur son bureau et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Jarvis, dit-il encore, éteins tout. Monsieur Stark va se reposer.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur Rogers.

Tony ne prit même pas la peine de protester d'avoir entendu son IA obéir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Steve le traîna jusque dans sa chambre puis le fit asseoir sur le lit. Il lui demanda de retirer son jeans et son t-shirt, et l'ingénieur lui obéit sans faire une seule remarque déplacée. Puis, Tony s'allongea dans le lit et Steve lui sourit gentiment avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Attends ! s'exclama le brun.

Le soldat se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

\- Reste.

\- Tony, écoute, je...

\- S'il-te-plaît...

Steve renonça et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté du brun, non sans un soupir de lassitude.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je... je fais des crises d'angoisse quand je dors et je voudrais que quelqu'un soit là pour me ramener à la réalité quand ça arrivera. Sinon ça peut durer super longtemps et c'est pire que le pire des cauchemars que tu puisses imaginer.

Steve écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ça t'arrive à chaque fois ? demanda-t-il.

Tony hocha la tête.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu retardes toujours le moment où tu devras aller dormir et que tu te gaves de café ?

L'ingénieur ne confirma pas, mais le regard qu'il lança au blond parlait de lui-même. Dormir était apparemment un calvaire pour lui. Steve savait ce qu'étaient les problèmes de sommeil, et il savait aussi que chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin, Tony s'était déplacé en pleine nuit pour l'aider. Il lui devait bien ça.

\- Je reste là, dit-il, tu peux dormir tranquille pour cette fois.

\- Il est probable que plusieurs heures passent sans que...

\- Tony, insista Steve, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là.

Et effectivement, comme il l'avait prévu, quatre heures plus tard, Tony se mit à hurler dans son sommeil. Steve, qui s'était assoupi dans le canapé de la pièce, se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita sur le lit pour rassurer son ami.

\- Tony ! Tony, réveille-toi !

Il le secoua et le brun finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit le soldat le plus doucement possible, je suis là, calme-toi.

Peu à peu, l'ingénieur se calma et reprit ses esprits. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, seule la légère lumière bleue du réacteur ARK se reflétait sur les traits des deux hommes, si bien qu'il était difficile de voir grand-chose. Mais Steve entendit la respiration haletante de Tony et sentit son souffle dans son cou, et ce fut suffisant pour allumer en lui un désir qu'il tentait de refouler depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit, il n'y avait rien à dire. Steve se contenta d'approcher son visage de celui de Tony jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne son front. Il y déposa un baiser avec une douceur infinie, puis longea la tempe légèrement humide de sueur du brun en l'effleurant de ses lèvres, avant de terminer ce qu'il avait entreprit en supprimant l'espace encore présent entre sa bouche et celle de Tony. Le milliardaire, qui n'avait étrangement pas bougé ces deux dernières minutes, sembla soudain se réveiller et répondit au baiser en l'approfondissant et en passant une main derrière la nuque de Steve. A son tour, le soldat posa une main sur le visage de l'ingénieur et le caressa doucement de son pouce. Ce dernier, dans un élan de désir, poussa le blond afin de se retrouver à califourchon sur lui et leur baiser devint plus sauvage, plus torride. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le t-shirt du soldat et remontèrent sur son torse. Il le caressa avec douceur et fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'au cou de son - désormais - amant pour y déposer des baisers.

\- Tony..., murmura Steve.

Si le brun n'était pas déjà au garde-à-vous, c'était désormais chose faite, et il décida qu'entendre Steve murmurer son prénom avec envie était de loin la chose la plus sexy au monde.

\- Tony..., reprit-il, on ne devrait pas...

Sur ces mots, le soldat poussa légèrement sur le torse du brun pour l'obliger à se redresser. Déçu, Tony considéra le blond avec un regard mêlé d'envie, de frustration et d'incompréhension. Steve réagirait-il comme la dernière fois ? Non, cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir.

\- Ecoute, commença le blond en rougissant de manière plus que flagrante, j'en ai très envie, mais je crois qu'on devrait peut-être... y aller doucement.

Le cœur de Tony fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Steve ne voulait pas s'enfuir en courant, il voulait juste prendre son temps avant de se lancer dans une torride partie de jambes en l'air avec lui. Il y avait du progrès.

Le brun sourit et hocha la tête. Il libéra son amant et se recoucha à côté de lui, le gratifiant d'un léger baiser sur la joue, avant de se blottir contre son torse. Steve l'enlaça de ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux bruns soyeux. Tony se rendormit rapidement et son sommeil fut plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Aucune crise d'angoisse, aucun cauchemar, juste la sensation des bras puissants et protecteurs de Steve Rogers qui entouraient son corps.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre un peu plus long :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Malheureusement maintenant, je risque de faire une plus longue pause avant de poster la suite, toujours pour la même raison : diaboliques examens... Mais je vous promets de ne pas vous oublier :) Vous connaîtrez la suite un jour, promis ! :D


	14. Petit déjeuner

Salut tout le monde!

Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé mon premier examen, et je voulais fêter ça avec vous. Voici donc un petit OS un peu transitoire qui suit directement le précédent. Profitez-en car la suite n'arrivera que fin juin (car j'ai un mois entier de session; je me sens obligée de la préciser pour pas que vous pensiez que je suis cruelle et que je vous fais patienter si longtemps juste pour vous ennuyer ^^'). Pour compenser, je vous promets une suite avec des OS plus longs.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Petit déjeuner**

Il devait être aux alentours de dix heures du matin lorsque Tony franchit le seuil de sa cuisine.

\- Bonjour ! lui dit Steve.

Il était aux fourneaux et ne portait qu'un t-shirt et son jogging.

\- Salut, lui répondit le brun. J'ai cru que tu t'étais enfui.

\- J'aurais pu. Mais tu avais l'air tellement mal hier soir que j'ai voulu te préparer quelque chose de consistant à manger.

Tony s'approcha et constata que Steve lui cuisinait une omelette.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla l'ingénieur, c'est... une très gentille attention de ta part.

Steve s'approcha à son tour de lui et l'attrapa par la taille avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Assieds-toi, dit-il lorsqu'il le libéra. C'est bientôt prêt.

Le brun s'exécuta et Steve apporta deux assiettes, des couverts et deux verres de lait.

\- Du lait ? T'es sérieux ? Je fonctionne au café, moi, protesta Tony.

\- Oui, et c'est bien ton problème. Tu es accro au café. Essaye autre chose. Et si vraiment tu ne supportes pas le lait, tu pourras toujours aller te faire une tasse de café.

Tony fut touché par l'attention que Steve portait à sa santé, si bien qu'il but son lait sans rechigner, se promettant de demander un café à Jarvis plus tard. Il goûta ensuite l'omelette et ses papilles le remercièrent instantanément.

\- C'est délicieux ! Depuis quand tu cuisines comme un chef ?

\- Ma mère m'a appris quelques trucs, quand j'étais jeune, expliqua Steve. Il fallait juste que je m'habitue aux gazinières modernes.

Sa remarque fit rire l'ingénieur, qui se rappelait le désastre que ça avait été les quelques fois où Steve avait tenté de cuisiner alors qu'il était réveillé depuis peu. Puis, il engloutit le reste de son assiette avec appétit.

\- Tony, je... je crois que tu me plais.

Le brun releva la tête et observa le visage devenu pourpre de Steve.

\- Et, eumh ..., je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur avec toi la première fois qu'on s'est embrassés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? demanda l'ingénieur.

\- Je... je n'en sais rien, je crois que j'ai juste... cessé de me battre contre ce que je ressentais.

Sa réponse fit sourire Tony. Alors Steve ressentait des choses pour lui, tout comme il ressentait des choses pour Steve. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Et est-ce que tu avais déjà ressenti ce genre de choses pour un homme avant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, lui répondit le blond. Mais je n'avais jamais envisagé le fait que ça puisse mener à quelque chose de concret. Pour ça, le monde d'aujourd'hui a quand même ses avantages. J'ai vu des hommes se tenir la main dans la rue sans que ça ne choque personne.

Tony sourit à nouveau.

\- Mais je..., reprit le blond. Enfin, je me demandais... Je te plais, moi aussi ? Je veux dire, vraiment ? Ou ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, alors je préfère pas...

En guise de réponse, Tony se leva de sa chaise, fit le tour de la table et embrassa le blond langoureusement, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion.

\- Tu me plais, dit-il lorsqu'il recula pour reprendre son souffle. Et ce n'est pas un jeu, pas avec toi.

Steve lui sourit et passa ses mains derrière la nuque du brun avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'avenir promettait de jolies choses, apparemment.


	15. Same Love

Bonjour à tous!

Après plus d'un mois d'absence, je suis enfin de retour sur FF. J'avais dit fin juin, je suis un peu en retard, ce sera donc début juillet. Pendant la période d'examens, j'ai loupé pas mal de chapitres de fictions que je suivais, mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais me rattraper et lire tout ça. Je reprends aussi les publications, avec cet OS. C'est un OS un peu spécial, un peu différent, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi. J'espère que, malgré tout, vous en apprécierez la lecture.

* * *

12 juin 2016. Quand j'ai appris toute l'horreur de ce qui s'était passé à Orlando, dans cette boîte de nuit gay, le Pulse, et après avoir accusé le choc initial, j'ai maudit le timing qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Si je voulais réussir, je ne pouvais pas lâcher mes cours une seule seconde, et pourtant, je ressentais l'irrémédiable besoin d'écrire quelque chose. De crier au monde entier ma colère, de pleurer toutes les larmes que mon corps pourrait bien vouloir me donner. Finalement, je suis parvenue à mettre tout ça de côté jusqu'à la fin de ma session, en me jurant que cette suspension ne serait que provisoire.

C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, je souhaite dédier cet OS à toute la communauté LGBT et à tous ceux qui la soutiennent, et plus particulièrement aux victimes et aux familles des victimes de la tragédie du 12 juin.

Je ne peux pas concevoir de vivre dans un monde où l'on devrait se cacher de dire qui on aime si cette personne n'est pas du sexe opposé. Et pourtant, dans de très nombreux endroits, l'homosexualité est encore mal vue, voire même condamnée et punie. Et même là où l'on croit que les droits élémentaires sont acquis car ils sont écrits sur un bout de papier officiel, il existe encore de la violence à l'égard de personnes qui n'ont jamais commis d'autre crime que de s'aimer.

Je sais que ce site n'est pas une tribune érigée pour exposer ses opinions, mais je crois qu'il ne s'agit même pas d'un avis personnel. Ce n'est pas être _pour_ ou _contre_ l'homosexualité. C'est simplement être _humain_ ou _non_.

Personne, jamais, peu importe sa couleur, son sexe, ses origines, son artiste préféré ou le sexe de la personne qu'il a choisi d'aimer ne devrait mourir parce qu'il a simplement voulu vivre en étant lui-même.

Et je suis désolée que ça se soit produit à Orlando, et que ça continue de se produire, en permanence, quelque part dans le monde.

Je ne vous oublierai pas. Et je n'abandonnerai jamais le combat. #LoveIsLove

* * *

 **Same Love**

Lorsque Steve passa la porte du restaurant, il fut immédiatement subjugué par la beauté de l'endroit.

\- Tony, dit-il en se tournant vers son compagnon, c'est...

\- Magnifique ? Extraordinaire ? Presque aussi sensationnel que moi ?

Le soldat sourit.

\- A peu près ça, oui. J'imagine que tout est hors-de-prix ici ?

\- Même pas. Cet endroit est un vrai trésor caché de New-York. C'est Pepper qui l'avait déniché, à l'époque.

Un serveur escorta les deux hommes jusqu'à une table décorée d'une rose rouge absolument resplendissante, que Steve remarqua immédiatement.

\- A propos, reprit-il une fois assis, comment ça va avec Pepper au boulot ?

\- Un peu mieux.

\- Avec un peu de temps, vous pourriez redevenir amis, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je l'espère, dit Tony en haussant les épaules, visiblement pas aussi convaincu que son compagnon. Ce serait nettement plus facile pour traiter des questions à un million de dollars.

Le serveur leur apporta deux cartes qu'ils ouvrirent avec distraction, plus préoccupés par leur conversation que par leur estomac.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse pour toi, quand elle apprendra que..., fit le soldat sans terminer sa phrase.

\- Que ? le reprit l'ingénieur pour l'encourager.

Ce conte de fées qu'il vivait avec Steve, il n'était pas encore certain de vraiment y croire, alors quand le soldat s'engageait dans cette voix, il essayait toujours de l'inviter à poursuivre, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'il signifiait réellement aux yeux du blond.

\- Pour nous deux, précisa Steve, en les désignant lui et Tony du doigt.

\- Donc, ça signifie... que tu voudrais qu'on le dise aux autres ? demanda le brun avec un petit sourire qu'il parvenait difficilement à cacher.

\- Et bien, peut-être pas là tout de suite, mais d'ici quelques temps, oui, évidemment. Pas toi ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si. D'ailleurs, tu devrais savoir que pendant ces _quelques temps_ , je risque d'avoir plus difficile que toi à garder le secret.

Steve lui répondit par un sourire, le genre que Tony qualifierait de _charmeur à t'en mettre K.O._ , avant de détourner la tête vers le serveur qui était cette fois venu prendre leur commande.

Mais avant que n'importe lequel des trois hommes ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, un coup de feu résonna dans tout le restaurant.

Par réflexe, Tony se leva et scruta immédiatement la pièce du regard, cherchant le moindre indice sur la provenance du tir. Steve fut à ses côtés en moins d'une seconde, tandis que le serveur, tout comme la plupart des personnes présentes dans le restaurant, se cacha sous la table. Cependant, les deux membres des Avengers ne détectèrent aucun signe d'arme autour d'eux : à part la panique générale, il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans la pièce.

\- Jarvis, fit l'Iron Man dans son oreillette, connecte-toi à toutes les caméras de sécurité à moins d'un kilomètre du restaurant et trouve-moi l'origine de ce coup de feu.

\- Monsieur, fit la voix de l'IA dans son oreillette, vous n'êtes équipé d'aucune armure.

\- Au lieu de faire des commentaires inutiles, envoie-moi le Mark 42, et que ça saute ! s'énerva le brun.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Deux autres coups de feu retentirent, et les deux hommes s'élancèrent dans la rue, Tony en tête, avant que Steve ne le retienne par le bras.

\- Tu devrais rester derrière moi, lui dit le blond. Je peux survivre à quelques balles, mais ce n'est pas ton cas, pas sans ton armure.

Stark fit semblant de s'offusquer de cette mise à l'écart volontaire. Au fond de lui, il savait que le Captain ne cherchait qu'à le protéger, cependant, il n'avait pas l'habitude que qui que ce soit lui donne des ordres.

\- Je peux me débrouiller, répliqua-t-il. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas ton bouclier non plus.

\- Tony, s'il-te-plaît, insista le soldat. On n'a pas le temps de discuter. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, alors fais ce que je te dis.

Quoiqu'en râlant, le brun laissa son compagnon le devancer, conscient que des vies étaient en jeu et qu'il fallait agir vite.

De nouveaux coups de feu se firent entendre, ce qui permit aux deux hommes de se diriger dans la direction des tirs. Dans les rues, ils croisaient des gens qui se dirigeaient en sens inverse, courant comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses. Tony redouta le pire lorsqu'ils tournèrent à un carrefour qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Toujours dirigés par les tirs désormais incessants, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boîte de nuit gay réputée dans le quartier. De temps en temps, quelqu'un sortait du bâtiment en courant, mais la majorité des personnes semblait prisonnière à l'intérieur, et les coups de feu ne cessaient pas.

\- Steve ! hurla l'Iron Man toujours à découvert sans ses armes de fer. Ils vont se faire massacrer si on ne fait rien, on rentre ! Maintenant !

\- Non ! s'écria à son tour le soldat. Moi je rentre, toi tu restes ici tant que tu n'as pas ton armure, et ne t'avise pas une seule seconde de me suivre sans rien sur le dos !

Sur ces mots, le blond disparu par la porte d'entrée de la boîte de nuit avant que Tony ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Fou de colère mais comprenant la logique dans la décision de Steve, le brun hurla contre Jarvis dans son oreillette. A peine une seconde plus tard, le bras droit du Mark 42 l'atteignit de plein fouet, bientôt rejoint par le reste de l'armure. Enfin équipé, l'Iron Man s'engouffra lui aussi dans le bâtiment. Le son des coups de feu lui parvenait toujours, mais moins régulier cette fois, le tueur étant probablement ennuyé par l'intervention de Captain America.

Arrivé au sous-sol, ce que Tony vit confirma ses soupçons. Steve était visiblement blessé à l'épaule droite, probablement par une balle, mais il luttait et, armé d'un plateau en guise de bouclier, tentait d'arrêter le tireur fou. Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, le brun visa et tira sur l'homme afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il l'atteint dans les jambes, si bien que le meurtrier se retrouva à terre, mais pas mort. En guise de remerciement, Tony reçut une série d'impacts de balles dans la couche superficielle de son armure. Plus qu'énervé par les évènements, il chargea à nouveau, mais avec plus de puissance cette fois, et tira une nouvelle fois sur l'homme.

Après cela, plus aucun coup de feu ne fut tiré. L'arme dans les mains de l'assassin était d'ailleurs devenue inutilisable, détruite par le dernier tir de l'Homme de Fer. Steve s'approcha et prit le pouls de leur adversaire, avant de relever la tête vers Tony pour lui confirmer qu'il était bien mort. Le massacre était terminé.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que l'ingénieur osa poser les yeux autour de lui. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit horreur, au-delà-même du mot. Des corps, des personnes allongées au sol qui ne bougeaient plus, d'autres qui hurlaient ou pleuraient, et du sang. Partout, du sang.

Paralysé, Tony ne parvint même pas à faire un pas dans l'une ou l'autre direction. Steve le rejoint rapidement et l'attrapa par le bras de son armure, essayant de le faire reprendre contact avec la réalité.

\- Tony. Demande à Jarvis d'appeler des ambulances. Toutes les ambulances disponibles.

\- C'est déjà fait, Monsieur Rogers, les secours sont en route, lui répondit directement une voix métallique.

L'ingénieur ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre, toujours en état de choc.

\- Tony ! Tony, écoute-moi, sors de là, reprit le soldat en frappant doucement du doigt contre son masque de métal.

Ce geste sembla permettre au brun de reprendre pied. Il releva son masque et s'adressa à son compagnon :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- On peut aider les ambulanciers, fit Steve, plein de sang-froid.

\- Mais je ne suis pas médecin !

\- Moi non plus, mais on peut les aider autrement.

Tony jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil autour de lui. La scène semblait tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur. Il se sentit mal et Rogers le remarqua à son teint pâle. Il posa une main sur son épaule et tourna son visage vers lui de l'autre.

\- Ça va aller, Tony. Ces gens ont besoin de toi, essaye de te concentrer là-dessus. On peut encore sauver des vies.

Le brun hocha la tête alors que les premiers secouristes arrivaient et se pressaient autour d'eux. Steve lui prit alors la main et, à deux, ils se dirigèrent vers les victimes d'un crime odieux qu'aucun mot, aussi abject soit-il, ne pourra jamais décrire. Pendant plus de deux heures, ils aidèrent les ambulanciers comme ils purent, permettant, grâce à leur force, un transport plus rapide des blessés vers les véhicules de secours. Trente minutes durant, Steve tint la main d'un homme complètement terrorisé pendant qu'un urgentiste s'occupait de ses atroces blessures. Tony, d'un simple tir, fit tomber un mur, ce qui permit un acheminement plus rapide et plus facile du matériel médical. Pendant plus de deux heures, les deux hommes serrèrent les dents pour ne pas pleurer devant ce merdier et continuer à apporter leur aide, coûte que coûte, parce que c'était ce qui comptait désormais. Sauver les blessés.

Lorsque la dernière ambulance embarqua et emmena à l'hôpital le dernier blessé, et qu'il ne resta plus sur place que les policiers et les corps de ceux pour qui il était déjà trop tard, Steve et Tony sortirent du bâtiment souillé par le sang de victimes innocentes.

Epuisé, l'Iron Man renvoya le Mark 42 à la Tour et s'assit à terre, sur le trottoir en face de la boîte de nuit. Le soldat le rejoint sans rien dire, et Tony glissa presque immédiatement sa main dans la sienne, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Cette fois, il ne retint pas ses larmes, c'était désormais devenu impossible. Comme pour partager son chagrin et celui des familles de chaque victime, la nuit se mit, elle aussi, à pleurer. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel était noir. Noir de colère. Noir de tristesse. Noir de deuil.

Le lendemain, Tony Stark et Steve Rogers furent appelés à témoigner, puis remerciés pour avoir arrêté le tueur, un homophobe extrémiste aveuglé par la haine. Quoique félicités pour leur intervention, aucun d'entre eux ne pensa à en être fier. Aucune médaille, jamais, ne pourrait effacer ce qu'ils avaient vu là-bas, ni même l'ambiance qui pesait désormais sur la ville.

Environ une semaine et demi plus tard, alors que les choses semblaient avoir plus ou moins repris leur cours, Tony abandonna le projet de Mark 43 sur lequel il ne parvenait plus à avancer et monta rejoindre Steve à son étage de la Tour Avengers. En le voyant arriver, le soldat déposa son carnet à dessin sur la table basse du salon.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à l'ingénieur.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, mais le blond le prit tout de même dans ses bras, sachant pertinemment qu'un _je vais bien_ de la part de Tony Stark peut parfois cacher beaucoup de choses.

Steve fit ensuite un café qu'il tendit à son compagnon, fermant les yeux pour cette fois.

\- Tu connaissais cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna-t-il. Tu y étais déjà allé.

\- Oui, expliqua le brun après avoir avalé une gorgée du liquide brun. A l'époque de ma rupture avec Pepper, j'avais l'habitude de sortir dans cette boîte. Les gens y étaient sympas, personne ne venait jamais me chercher d'emmerdes.

\- C'est drôle, je t'aurais plutôt imaginé draguer tout ce qui bouge, mais pas dans une boîte gay.

L'ingénieur sourit et déposa son café sur la table avant de se lever et de s'approcher du balcon, faisant signe à Steve de le suivre.

\- Les gens peuvent parfois se révéler surprenants, dit-il finalement, appuyé contre la rambarde.

Le blond ne répondit rien, se contentant de se coller contre le dos de son homme et de l'entourer de ses bras. Tony laissa son regard se perdre dans les rues de New-York minuscules à cette hauteur, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'air et de la chaleur du corps de Steve tout à la fois.

\- Tu ne digères pas la fusillade, reprit le soldat. Je le sens bien, tu es différent depuis ce jour-là. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

L'ingénieur se retourna et fit face au blond, lui prenant les mains.

\- Je ne digère pas le fait qu'on puisse se faire massacrer parce qu'on préfère être soi-même plutôt que de suivre les dictats de l'intolérance de cinglés comme le type qu'on a abattu.

\- Alors, les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé, depuis mon époque ?

\- Si, elles ont changé. Mais il y a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, dit Tony, une lueur triste dans les yeux.

Ensuite, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et sourit à nouveau.

\- Voilà une nouvelle mission pour Captain America, s'exclama-t-il.

Steve lui rendit son sourire et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque.

\- Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi.

\- Compte sur moi.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser et contemplèrent la ville qui ne dormait jamais sous leurs pieds. Croire qu'ils pourraient tout changer juste à deux serait une utopie, mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Tony Stark ou Steve Rogers. Ni même les millions de personnes LGBT qui se battent tous les jours pour la tolérance en montrant au monde entier qu'ils sont fiers d'être qui ils sont. L'intolérance et l'homophobie resteront probablement des maux malheureusement impossibles à éradiquer, mais aucune d'entre elles ne pourra jamais détruire les liens sacrés de l'amour. Et à la fin, c'est toujours lui qui gagne. Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

Je tenais tout de même à préciser que je n'ai pas ici essayé de reconstituer la terrible fusillade qui s'est déroulée à Orlando, mais que j'ai simplement voulu intégrer cette actualité à ma fiction en mettant les personnages en contact avec une situation similaire.

J'espère de tout cœur ne plus jamais avoir à écrire ce genre de choses. J'espère de tout cœur qu'une telle tragédie ne se reproduira jamais.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS, ou à me faire part de votre avis sur cette actualité, ou sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je vous répondrai avec grand plaisir.

Et bien sûr, on se retrouve très bientôt avec un nouvel OS un peu plus... joyeux ! :)


	16. Amour et technologie

**Amour et technologie**

\- C'est pas vrai..., soupira Steve.

Le soldat était assis sur la chaise de bureau de Tony, son nouvel ordinateur portable sur les genoux, essayant désespérément de comprendre comment fonctionnait cet engin. Tony lui avait conseillé de venir le rejoindre lorsqu'il voulait l'utiliser, sachant pertinemment bien qu'il aurait un ennui à un moment donné et qu'il aurait besoin de son copain pour l'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda le brun, levant les yeux de la nouvelle armure sur laquelle il travaillait.

\- Je voudrais télécharger de la musique, mais ton site, là, iTunes, il ne fonctionne pas.

Tony émit un petit rire et déposa les outils qu'il tenait encore dans les mains avant de se rapprocher du blond.

\- Le site fonctionne très bien, dit l'ingénieur. A mon avis, c'est toi qui n'as pas compris comment faire.

Il passa derrière la chaise de Steve et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules avant de se pencher pour observer l'écran.

\- Regarde, expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt un message qui s'affichait à l'écran. C'est ton navigateur qui n'est pas à jour. Tu dois télécharger la nouvelle version, puis rafraîchir la page, et ça devrait marcher.

\- Tony, tu parles quelle langue ? s'exclama Steve en se retournant vivement. Je ne suis pas spécialiste des ordinateurs.

\- On appelle ça un informaticien, mon amour, répliqua le brun avec un sourire.

\- Et bien, je ne suis pas informaticien. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste... me montrer ce que je dois faire ?

Steve avait l'air un peu désespéré, si bien que Tony décida de ne plus l'ennuyer et de l'aider. Il se pencha sur l'engin et pianota à une vitesse inimaginable sur le clavier.

\- Euh... Tony, tu vas trop vite.

\- C'est rien, dit-il sans lâcher l'écran des yeux. Je résous ton problème, comme ça tu pourras télécharger tes musiques sans t'énerver.

Pas certain de savoir comment le prendre, Steve attendit que le brun ait terminé avant de lui poser la question.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama fièrement l'ingénieur.

\- Merci, lui répondit Steve. Tony, est-ce que ça t'ennuie quand je m'énerve à cause de toute cette technologie ? Tu préférerais que je ne te demande plus rien ?

Tony fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Non, absolument pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me disais que pour toi, ça pouvait être épuisant à la longue de devoir sans cesse m'expliquer des choses qui semblent basiques pour tout le monde.

\- Steve, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu oublies d'où tu viens. Les gens d'aujourd'hui savent utiliser un ordinateur, c'est clair, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient capables de se battre contre les nazis comme toi tu l'as fait.

Pas convaincu, Steve soupira encore une fois et déposa l'ordinateur sur le bureau avant de croiser les bras sur son torse. Tony plissa les yeux. Nostalgie, mauvaise pioche, se dit-il. _Essayons autre chose._

\- Et puis..., reprit-il, je te trouve très sexy quand tu t'énerves sur une machine qui ne t'obéit pas.

Steve releva la tête, une lueur brillante dans les yeux.

\- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il.

 _Ok, Stark. C'est déjà mieux._

\- Mmhmm, confirma l'ingénieur en passant une main derrière le cou du blond.

Il se pencha et glissa sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille droite de son copain.

\- Parfois, j'ai même envie de faire des bêtises rien que pour te voir t'énerver comme ça sur moi, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Le soldat rentra dans son jeu et l'attrapa par la taille pour le tirer un peu plus vers lui.

\- Quoi comme genre de bêtises ? demanda-t-il, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Tony planta son regard lubrique dans le sien.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? souffla-t-il.

Steve hocha la tête et l'ingénieur sourit. Sourire carnassier. Le genre qui dit _je vais te manger tout cru, Cap_. Au moins, le soldat était prévenu. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Tony fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement. Steve répondit aussitôt au baiser et attira le brun à lui pour le faire asseoir sur ses jambes. Tony ne se fit pas prier et se rapprocha de lui probablement plus près qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Il fit glisser sa bouche sur la mâchoire, puis dans le cou du blond pour y déposer des baisers. Steve aimait sentir le souffle chaud de son compagnon sur sa peau et glissa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux pour l'encourager à continuer. Joueur, le brun abandonna alors son cou pour revenir à sa bouche et l'embrasser jusqu'à l'essoufflement. En même temps, il passa ses deux mains sous son t-shirt et caressa son torse doucement. Il soupira de désir et parvint à prononcer des mots - à sa grande surprise - cohérents entre deux baisers essoufflés :

\- Steve, tu me rends dingue...

L'intéressé reprit possession de sa bouche et passa à son tour ses mains sous le t-shirt de Tony, caressant son dos musclé. Avide de plus, l'ingénieur fit glisser son bassin contre celui de Steve plusieurs fois, frottant leurs jeans tendus l'un contre l'autre. Il sentait qu'il faisait de l'effet au blond et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son excitation. La bouche du soldat maltraitant la sienne et ses mains caressant son dos, c'était certes délicieux, mais il rêvait de passer aux choses sérieuses. Entreprenant, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à la limite du jeans de son vis-à-vis et tira sur sa ceinture pour pouvoir passer ses doigts en-dessous.

Mais à ce moment, et comme à chaque fois qu'ils en arrivaient là, Steve l'arrêta.

\- Tony..., dit-il, encore essoufflé, en tirant doucement sur les mains de ce dernier pour les éloigner de son intimité. Attends...

Le brun connaissait son petit numéro et, prenant cette soudaine envie d'arrêter pour de la peur, tenta de le rassurer. Il recula son visage de deux centimètres et passa une main dans la nuque de Steve pour la caresser. Il avait remarqué que ce geste troublait particulièrement le blond.

\- Laisse-toi faire, dit-il en regardant le soldat droit dans les yeux et avec un sourire tendre. Détends-toi, ça va aller.

Il redescendit ensuite à nouveau sur le jeans de Steve afin de continuer ce qu'il avait tout juste eu le temps de commencer. Mais celui-ci le retint une nouvelle fois, geste qui agaça Tony. Il recula et se remit debout.

\- Steve, tu peux pas savoir comme c'est frustrant ce que tu fais ! s'énerva-t-il en faisant les cent pas devant l'autre toujours assis sur la chaise.

Et en effet, la bosse qu'il avait au niveau de l'entre-jambe était tout aussi parlante. Le pire, c'était que Steve était exactement dans le même état. Alors, pourquoi ne jamais vouloir aller plus loin ? Le soldat lui avait déjà fait le coup au moins dix fois et Tony avait été patient, mais ce jour-là, il n'en pouvait décidément plus.

\- Je suis désolé, je...

Steve semblait perdu, ce qui n'échappa pas au génie. Il soupira fort puis décida d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi son amant refusait de faire l'amour avec lui. Il attrapa une autre chaise dans un coin et vint s'asseoir juste en face du blond.

\- Ok, dit-il le plus calmement possible. Steve, je ne vais pas m'énerver, je te le promets, mais je t'en prie, dis-moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est cruel de finir comme ça :p

Alors, vous avez adoré cet OS, ou je vous ai trop énervé avec ma fin ? :d Vous aimeriez que les futurs OS soient plus longs, plus courts, ou juste comme celui-ci ? Que pensez-vous de la relation de nos deux Avengers ? Dites-moi tout ! :)


	17. Tu ne tiendras jamais dix ans

**Tu ne tiendras jamais dix ans**

Tony ouvrit son étui à montres et choisit sa préférée, une Rolex. Il la passa à son poignet et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ce soir était le grand soir.

La semaine précédente, Steve avait fini par lui avouer pourquoi il hésitait tant à se lancer : il était puceau. Sur le moment, Tony avait du lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire ou sortir une vanne sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec personne alors qu'il devait avoir quelque chose comme nonante-cinq ans. Par la suite, il avait réfléchit sérieusement en se remettant dans la peau d'un ado. Si Tony avait laissé sa première fois derrière lui depuis bien longtemps, ce n'était pas le cas de Steve et il ne voulait pas négliger quelque chose d'aussi important pour quelqu'un d'aussi important. Il avait donc passé toute la semaine à organiser cette magnifique petite soirée, en ne donnant comme indication à Steve que :

\- Réserve ton vendredi soir, et sois prêt à huit heures précises.

Le blond lui avait posé mille questions, mais il n'avait jamais répondu autrement que par un sourire doux et amoureux. Après tout, le but n'était pas de rendre Steve nerveux, mais juste de lui faire comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un d'unique à ses yeux et qu'il serait là pour l'aider à chaque moment angoissant de sa vie.

Tony sortit de sa chambre à huit heures moins une et monta à l'étage du soldat, qui était déjà prêt et attendait sagement dans son sofa. Lorsqu'il aperçut son compagnon, il sourit et se leva pour le rejoindre. Le brun posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en guise de _bonsoir_ et sourit à son tour.

\- Tu vas enfin me dire où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda Steve, sa curiosité à son paroxysme.

\- Non, répondit le brun avec un air mystérieux. Tu verras bien.

Ils descendirent tous les deux dans les rues de Manhattan et marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à Central Park dans la clarté crépusculaire des chaudes soirées d'été.

Une fois arrivés sur place, Steve découvrit enfin ce qu'avait manigancé Tony toute la semaine : une soirée cinéma. Mais pas une simple soirée cinéma. Son compagnon avait carrément réservé une partie du parc et installé en plein air un grand drap avec quelques coussins, une bouteille de vin et de quoi manger, et le tout se trouvait face à un écran blanc sur lequel étaient projetés des morceaux de films _Captain America_ en noir et blanc.

Tony observa attentivement la réaction du blond et se demanda s'il devait être vexé lorsqu'il se mit à rire. Mais Steve le rassura.

\- Tony, c'est génial, dit-il avec un sourire resplendissant.

Il se tourna vers l'ingénieur et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Pourquoi tout ça ? demanda-t-il ensuite lorsque les deux hommes s'assirent et que Tony débouchonna la bouteille de vin.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les soirées romantiques, Cap ? rétorqua le brun en servant le breuvage dans deux verres à pied étincelants.

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais je n'aurais pas cru que toi aussi.

A vrai dire, Steve en apprenait tous les jours un peu plus sur l'homme qui se cachait derrière l'Iron Man, et ce qu'il découvrait le décevait rarement.

\- Je suis imprévisible, confirma le génie avec un regard charmeur.

Tony tendit son verre au blond et lui sourit en levant le sien.

\- A nous, dit-il.

Sauf que cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de leur équipe de super-héros.

\- A nous, répondit Steve.

Il s'agissait de leurs sentiments respectifs, des regards qu'ils s'échangeaient après un baiser passionné, de chaque main posée sur l'épaule de l'autre, de leurs deux étages qui ne servaient pratiquement plus à rien puisqu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble dans l'un des deux. Il s'agissait de tout ce que Steve avait découvert depuis qu'il avait senti cette présence à côté de lui avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois depuis septante ans. Ce _nous_ signifiait tout ça, et tout ce qu'ils auraient encore à vivre à partir de cet instant.

Les deux hommes mangèrent, puis regardèrent les images tourner pendant au moins deux heures. Parfois gêné, Steve rougissait et Tony rigolait. Ce que le brun ne lui avait pas dit, par contre, c'était qu'il les connaissait par cœur, ces morceaux de films. Captain America, c'était toute son enfance. Et désormais, Steve Rogers était son présent. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Couché dans les bras de Tony, Steve avait finit par fermer les yeux, profitant du simple fait de se reposer en écoutant le rire de son copain dont il ne se lassait pas. Mais au bout d'un moment, il n'entendit plus rien et s'alarma. Le soldat ouvrit un œil et vit un Tony étrangement pensif.

\- Steve, commença-t-il. Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise.

Le blond se releva et fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi. Quand je nous ai organisés cette petite soirée, ce n'était pas totalement désintéressé, comme je te l'ai dit tantôt. En réalité, j'espérais... Enfin, je me disais qu'après une soirée spéciale, tu serais probablement plus enclin à passer un moment spécial, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Loin d'avoir encore assimilé toutes les expressions du vingt-et-unième siècle, Steve secoua la tête, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Je pensais que tout ça t'inciterait peut-être à accepter de coucher avec moi, reprit Tony plus clairement.

Steve sourit ironiquement et baissa la tête en se frottant les yeux.

\- C'est incroyable..., dit-il. A croire qu'aujourd'hui, vous n'avez plus que ça en tête.

Le blond se remit debout et toisa son copain sans vraiment savoir quoi penser de tout ça.

\- C'est un peu le cas, reprit ce dernier, mais, écoute, Steve, je suis désolé. Je me rends compte que c'était égoïste de ma part et que je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

Il se leva à son tour et se planta face au soldat qui le fixait toujours les bras croisés.

\- Je risque probablement de le regretter, mais je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Même dix ans si c'est ce que tu veux.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, presque vexant.

\- Tu ne tiendras jamais dix ans, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Ça risque d'être encore plus pénible que les réunions avec Fury, mais pour toi, je peux faire ça. Je t'aime, Steve.

Puis il y eut un silence. Un silence pesant, durant lequel les deux hommes restèrent face à face sans rien dire. Tony attendait probablement une réaction, un retour de la part de Steve, mais celui-ci était bien incapable de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire à cet instant. Puisque l'ingénieur ne bougeait définitivement pas, il prit la parole pour rompre ce silence insoutenable.

\- Il est tard, on devrait rentrer.

Tony hocha la tête et ils regagnèrent la Tour. Sur le trajet du retour, le même silence régna et donna presque mal de tête au brun, qui se sentait terriblement mal de ne rien savoir de ce que pensait Steve. Le soldat, lui, cogitait énormément. Sur ce qu'avait dit le génie, sur ce qui devait arriver tôt ou tard. En fait, il n'avait pas peur. Non, définitivement, ce n'était pas de la _peur_. Simplement, il voulait être certain que Tony ne l'abandonne pas après ça. Il ignorait que l'ingénieur ne disait jamais _je t'aime_. Tout ce qu'il savait sur lui était ce qu'il avait lu ou entendu dans la presse, et les moments qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux. Et il y avait pas mal de contradictions dans tout ça, si bien qu'il ne savait parfois plus à quoi se fier.

Ils rentrèrent à la Tour et se dirent _bonne nuit_ non sans une certaine tristesse. En général, Steve ne laissait plus Tony dormir seul, à cause de ses crises d'angoisses, mais ce soir, il avait besoin de temps. Il monta les marches qui séparaient son étage de celui de brun à pied et se servit un grand verre d'eau froide.

\- Jarvis ? essaya-t-il, peu convaincu, mais ne sachant plus à qui s'adresser.

A son grand étonnement, l'IA lui répondit. Cette chose cachée dans les murs de la Tour et dans chacun des gadgets ou armures de Tony restait définitivement un grand mystère pour lui.

\- Monsieur Rogers ? fit la voix.

\- Je parle à une voix qui sort de nulle part, je crois que je deviens cinglé, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Je ne sors pas de nulle part, Monsieur, mais de l'ordinateur central personnel de Monsieur Stark.

Le soldat hésita.

\- Bon, très bien. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre. J'ai un problème, Jarvis, je ne sais pas si je peux croire Tony quand il me dit qu'il m'aime.

\- Il vous a dit qu'il vous aimait, Monsieur ?

\- Oui. Vous croyez que tout ça l'amuse ?

La télévision s'alluma toute seule et Steve sursauta.

\- Voyez vous-même, Monsieur.

Les images affichaient Tony se servir un verre de whisky et le vider d'une traite.

\- C'est déjà son troisième, expliqua l'IA. Si vous voulez l'avis d'une voix qui sort de nulle part, je pense que Monsieur Stark est plus honnête avec vous qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec personne.

La télévision s'éteignit et le silence se fit de nouveau. Décidément, il y avait trop de silence ce soir.

Steve remercia la machine et fit demi-tour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Environ une minute plus tard, Tony déposa son verre avec fracas sur sa table basse et vit le soldat débouler tout-à-coup dans son salon.

\- Je crois que j'ai bu trop vite, dit-il. J'ai des hallucinations.

Rogers leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha de lui.

\- Idiot, dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsqu'il libéra Tony, celui-ci resta sans comprendre.

\- Premièrement, ordonna Steve, arrête le whisky.

\- Quoi ? s'esclaffa le brun. Tu t'es déplacé juste pour me dire ça ? Tu as perdu ton temps, Captain.

Mais le super-soldat ne se laissa pas démonter et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Deuxièmement, bois ça, poursuivit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

\- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Tony.

\- Pour compenser dans ton organisme avec les trois verres d'alcool.

\- Mon organisme a l'habitude.

\- Bois et ferme-la.

Etonné par langage du soldat d'habitude si poli, l'ingénieur ne dit rien de plus et obéit, puis il s'assit sur le sofa et se frotta les yeux.

\- Steve, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça, soupira-t-il, je vais bien.

\- Je ferai ça pendant dix ans s'il le faut, lui répondit le blond en venant s'asseoir en face de lui sur la table basse.

Son ton était plus doux, cette fois.

\- Tu ne tiendras pas dix ans, rétorqua Tony, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je tiendrai le temps que tu arrêtes d'abuser d'alcool, de café ou de tout ce qui peut nuire à ta santé. Je t'aime, Tony.

Sur ces mots, Steve se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Le brun réagit au quart de tour et glissa ses mains dans la nuque du soldat. Il le tira à lui, l'empêchant de reculer, comme s'il avait peur que Steve s'en aille à nouveau. Mais il ne se doutait pas de ce que ce dernier avait en tête. Entreprenant, le blond se colla contre Tony et déboutonna lentement sa chemise, puis finit par la lui enlever complètement. Il recula un instant son visage qui était collé à celui du brun pour observer le réacteur ARK.

\- Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? demanda-t-il en caressant la peau du torse autour de l'engin métallique.

\- Non, répondit doucement l'ingénieur. Ça te fait peur ?

\- Non. De toutes les technologies de ce siècle que j'ai pu voir, c'est certainement la plus belle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Tony, intrigué.

\- Parce qu'elle te garde en vie.

Le brun sourit. Après sa déclaration de tantôt et le blanc glacial qui avait suivi, jamais il n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce retournement de situation. Lui qui aime avoir tout sous contrôle, il avait passé un sale quart d'heure. Mais si c'était pour ensuite recevoir ce genre de compliments, le jeu en valait largement la chandelle. C'était probablement la plus belle chose que quelqu'un lui ai jamais dite.

Steve se releva et tendit la main à son copain.

\- Viens, dit-il.

L'ingénieur ne comprit pas, mais il décida de faire confiance à celui qu'il aimait et attrapa sa main. Steve le fit se relever, puis entremêla ses doigts avec les siens avant de l'emmener jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Là, il le poussa vivement sur le lit et enleva son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse musclé, avant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres du milliardaire. A ce moment-là, plus aucun doute ne planait sur ses intentions, et Tony en fut immédiatement ravi. Il lança un regard emprunt d'excitation à son amant avant de le pousser à son tour pour le faire rouler et pouvoir prendre le dessus. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur lui et commença une longue exploration de son torse avec sa bouche, déposant des baisers un peu partout. Steve ne resta pas sans rien faire, tirant sur la ceinture de Tony pour lui enlever son jeans. Le brun finit le travail lui-même et se retrouva en boxer avant de s'attaquer au pantalon du blond, qui rejoint rapidement le sol, lui aussi. Steve frotta son bassin contre celui de Tony, ce qui le rendit immédiatement fou. Il soupira de désir, puis prit à nouveau possession des lèvres de son amant tout en tirant sur son boxer qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Le soldat se retrouva entièrement nu, offert devant lui, et légèrement rouge de gêne. Dans un mouvement lent, l'ingénieur enleva alors le dernier bout de tissu qui les empêchait encore de se donner l'un à l'autre.

Plus doux, Tony prit ensuite le temps de découvrir chaque endroit du corps de son amant, et laissa Steve faire de même, avant qu'ils ne tombent tous les deux totalement dans les délices de la chair. Sur le moment, il sembla à Tony que rien n'était plus parfait que cette sensation exquise et unique qu'il ressentait en unissant leurs deux corps. Pour Steve, ce fut une découverte extraordinaire, qu'il ne regretta pas une seule seconde. A cet instant, et s'il n'en était pas encore certain jusque là, il fut persuadé du fait qu'il aimait Tony. Qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne. La jouissance avait gagné chacun d'eux presque en même temps, si bien qu'ils avaient même partagé ça. Et quand Tony posa ses lèvres sur celles de Steve après l'acte, ce fut une autre sensation que toutes celles qu'ils avaient connues jusqu'ici qui s'empara d'eux. Comme si, désormais, ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre, et que plus rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais leur enlever ça. Que cette nuit serait pour toujours leur secret. Un secret décrivant chaque sensation, chaque souffle de plaisir, chaque fusion entre leurs deux corps.

Dehors, la pluie avait commencé à tomber et les deux hommes s'endormirent au son des gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre les fenêtres, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Cette nuit-là, Tony ne se réveilla pas une seule fois en hurlant. Et Steve ne ressentit aucun stress, aucune angoisse, aucune nostalgie. Rien que cette chaleur qui émanait du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Rien que cette sensation d'avoir désormais trouvé une place dans ce monde. Sa place. Allongé dans un lit, à côté de Tony.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous du dénouement de ces deux derniers OS ? Et de la petite surprise de Tony pas tout à fait sans arrière-pensées ? :)


End file.
